Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts
by Crystal Knight
Summary: 6 months after the defeat of Zarconeous and 3 months after the Providers gave the Senshi new powers, the Hate Empire arrives to find 3 Sacred Treasures which could help them conquer Earth! This means that eventually 3 humans will die!
1. 01 Enter The Hate Empire, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 01

"Enter The Hate Empire, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

01

The Park - Tokyo - day

Usagi, Constance, Nicolas, and Mamoru were walking in the park. It was a nice winter day. Snow was on the ground. Others was at the park enjoying themselves and enjoying the snow.

"Isn't this great?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah, snow is great. It never snowed on the moon."

Constance stated.

"Most likely, because it was a little too warm there."

Mamoru replied adding his 'two cents worth.'

"Remember, I was there. There I met you my princess!"

Prince Nicolas turned to Constance and spoke to her. Constance walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and spoke.

"Yeah, you tried to run way, but I have captured your heart; hook,  
line, and sinker!"

Constance smiled as she seduced Nicolas.

"Constance! Cut it out!"

Usagi yelled. Constance made a soft laugh.

"Usako, calm down."

Mamoru urged her.

"Mamo-Chan, you take all of my fun away!"

Usagi replied as she tried to seduce Mamoru by running her fingers down his face! Mamoru didn't say anything. Usagi spoke once more.

"You may run my love, but my heart can always seek you out in a crowd!"

Usagi replied in a sweet tone. Luna, Artemis, and Ami came walking up to the others.

"I over heard what you said Usagi. I know you love Mamoru, but isn't it a one sided love?"

Ami asked. Usagi's face turned red.

"How can you say that?"

Usagi turns back to Mamoru.

"Do you love me Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi asked. Usagi's eyes looked like the eyes from a cute cold puppy dog. Mamoru conceded defeat and spoke.

"I do love you Usako!"

He spoke every word and he meant it. Usagi made a soft laugh.

"That look gets him every time!"

Usagi spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Oh brother!"

Luna and Artemis spoke as their paws moved in the deep snow.  
Suddenly, several space ships could be seen above. They were making their approach to Tokyo. Inside the space ship, several members of the space pirate clan were in front of the pirate king and queen, the pirate king's name was Krong. Him and his armies had captured 19 star systems and laid waste to the planets he had conquered. Many humanoids and aliens alike had been killed by his hand! Krong also killed his own father for the throne! Krong is adorned with black armor and robes. He wears a black mask. No one had seen his face. Not even his family. His wife's name is Merka. She is even more dangerous than Krong. She only obeys her husband! She is adorned with a black robe. Around her neck is the black crystal! Now this crystal is said to be very powerful!  
They also have a son and a daughter. The son's name is Kraing, He also adorns himself with back armor and a mask. He has the sword called 'Humanoid Killer,' it is said that humanoids can die easily under his sword! Kraing's sister Kolera, is said to be the spitting image of her mother and is considered to be very dangerous! The other members are: Jade; this woman has studied the magical arts and have been searching for the three 'sacred treasures' for a long time. She is armed with the Crystal Gun! This gun can bring any Crystal Heart from anyone's body! Ruby, this woman loves to watch others die. She is very cold hearted and has stolen and broken many Crystal Hearts! She also has an amulet around her neck to prevent her from being destroyed! Chameleon, his is a knight of Krong who do anything for his king. He also has grudges against those who seem to 'best him' in battle! Now there is Mug, a gnome who will do anything for Krong! Mug is the researcher, who determines the next target and who will do the targeting. He is often criticized for whom he chooses. Now Krong is armed with the Black Rod. It is said that this rod as a terrible high level of power! He has been known to put down many coups! Those who try to take the throne are executed slowly by Krong! Krong spoke.

"What is our mission?"

He yelled.

"To find the crystals that hold the sacred treasures!"

Everyone else answered.

"And how do we do it?"

Krong asked as he lifted his Black Rod high.

"We kill those who has the treasures!"

They replied in unison.

"Good. Mug, find our first target."

Krong announced.

"Yes Lord Krong!"

Mug replied. Mug searched his computer. The computer came up with a potential victim!

"It is Mizuno Ami. She is the target. And Jade with perform this task."

Mug announced.

"Yes. I will go at once!"

Jade replied and vanished.

On Earth in the park the others looked at the massive space ships that was making their approach. Then Jade appeared. Jade pointed he Crystal Gun at Ami and made a shot towards her! The black energy hit Ami. She made a scream! A small bright star came out and turned into a pink crystal heart! Then the heart turned back!

"DAMN! This isn't it!"

Jade spoke and vanished. Black energy began to surround Ami.  
Finally, it covered her. Ami turned into a youma!

"Youma Wisdom!"

The demon spoke.

"Looks like we're in trouble!"

Usagi replied.

"You all need to transform!"

Luna spoke.

"We got to save her!"

Constance spoke in a desperate tone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 02/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	2. 02 Enter The Hate Empire, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 02

"Enter The Hate Empire, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

02

Last time, Jade; a woman that serves Krong, turned Ami-Chan into a Youma! Our heroes knew they had to save her!

"Victory Moon Power!"

Usagi shouted.

"Victory White Moon Power!"

Constance shouted.

"Make up!"

Usagi and Constance shouted in unison.

"Viking Power!"

"Earth Victory Power!"

Mamoru and Nicolas shouted in Unison. All of them transformed into their proper forms!

"Well, Well, when the cat's away, the mice will play!"

Youma Wisdom sneered at them.

"Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking yelled as electricity zapped Youma Wisdom. However,  
Youma Wisdom wasn't affected.

"WHAT! It didn't work?"

The Great Viking asked.

"This is an unusual demon."

Victory Sailor Earth commented.

"Let me try! HYAH!"

Victory Sailor White Moon spoke as she used her sword. A wave of energy hit Youma Wisdom.

"That energy! Curse you!"

Youma Wisdom yelled. Victory Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus appeared!

"Mars Purity Fire!"

"Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

"Venus Light Particles!"

The three Senshi called their attacks and Youma Wisdom was weakened.

"NOW, Victory Sailor Moon!"

Victory Sailor Earth yelled.

"Right! HYAH! RESEALING!"

Victory sailor Moon yelled as a power left her sword. The energy hit Youma Wisdom.

"REFRESH!"

Youma Wisdom yelled and retransformed back into Ami. Ami's Crystal Heart returned to normal and reentered her body. Ami woke up.

"Thank you Sailor Moon!"

Ami thanked her.

"No problem. Glad to be of service."

Victory Sailor Moon replied.

Krong's Throne Room - Outer Space - Day

"MUG! That was a dud! Next time find the right one!"

Krong yelled holding up his Black Rod.

"Yes sir!"

Mug whined.

Café - Tokyo - day

Usagi and the others were at the café drinking some malt shakes.

"A new enemy huh?"

Questioned Haruka.

"Yes, that's what it looks like."

Usagi replied.

"They are after people who has a Crystal Heart."

Mamoru added his thoughts to the topic.

"I see. Another war has begun!"

Michiru spoke as she liked all this warfare.

"We must be careful! Anyone of us, could be the target!"

Constance added. Who will be the next target? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 02/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	3. 03 The Return of Nefertari!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 03

"The Return of Nefertari"

Rated: PG

Notes: Princess Nefertari returns with this episode.

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

03

Egyptopian Castle - Egyptopia - Night

Princess Nefertari and King Seti looked onward. Princess Nefertari

spoke to her father.

"Father, I would like to return to Earth and see my friends. I am

now seventeen and I know they would want to see me again. I also

have sharpened my powers and no longer need the card Disk System!

May I go father?"

Nefertari asked.

"You may go. I know they mean a lot to you. Just keep yourself

out of trouble. Isis, please keep an eye on her!"

King Seti agreed.

"Yes, my king."

Isis, Princess Nefertari's cat responded. She was a gray cat.

Isis loved Nefertari because she was like a mother to Nefertari.

"Bye father. Come Isis! To the Flying Pyramid!"

Princess Nefertari said goodbye to her father and spoke to Isis.

They got in the Flying Pyramid. The Flying Pyramid took off.

"Good luck my daughter."

King Seti spoke to himself.

Juuban Business District - Tokyo - Day

Usagi, Makoto, Constance, Rei, Luna, and Minako were walking down

the street. They saw Ami and Mamoru in the café talking. So they

went in.

"Hey guys!"

Ami greeted the others as they came in.

"What's up?"

Usagi asked.

"Not much."

Ami replied.

"It's been quiet lately."

Usagi replied.

Krong's Throne Room - Outer Space - Day

"So, Mug, have you found a target yet?"

Krong asked.

"I am still searching. Searching takes time my king."

Mug replied.

"Well! I'm waiting!"

Krong fussed.

"I found a good target!"

Mug announced.

"Who?"

Krong asked.

"Kino, Makoto. She is known to be extremely dangerous and with a

bad temper! Ruby, you have this mission."

Mug announced.

"Good Krong. Ruby, go! Those treasures, I want them found!"

Krong spoke in a pleasing tone.

Café – Tokyo – Earth

Everyone was enjoying their drinks when Ruby appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Miss Makoto Kino. You have

something that belongs to us!"

Ruby spoke to Makoto.

"What may that be?"

Makoto asked.

"Your Crystal Heart! Now surrender your Crystal Heart to me!"

Ruby demanded.

"You want my Crystal Heart, you have to defeat me!"

Makoto replied as she prepared to transform.

"Oh, you're a little toughie, huh?"

Ruby asked.

"Jupiter Victory Power! Make up!"

Makoto yelled. She transformed into Victory Sailor Jupiter.

"HUH!"

Ruby exclaimed.

"Surprised?"

Victory Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Of course not! But, you're finished!"

Ruby spoke as she fired a blast from her bracelets! Victory

Sailor Jupiter made a scream when a bright star came out of

her and transformed into a Crystal Heart! Then the Crystal

Heart turned black. Then Victory Sailor Jupiter turned into

a youma!

"I am Youma Thunder demon!"

The youma yelled.

"We have trouble!"

Usagi announced.

"Yeah."

"DRAT! Another blank! Krong isn't going to like this. Youma Thunder

Demon, destroy those girls!"

Ruby yelled.

Flying Pyramid – Outer Space – Day

"Isis, we are approaching Earth!"

Princess Nefertari announced.

"Nefertari, I am picking up a disturbance on Earth, in the

city of Tokyo."

Isis reported.

"Let's go! Activating cloaking device!"

Nefertari replied and activated the cloaking device!

Café – Tokyo – Day

"Destroy them!"

Ruby ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

The youma obeyed.

"I think we are in trouble!"

Usagi yelled. Then out of nowhere, a staff hit Ruby!

"You want to defeat my friends, you have to go through me!

Egyptopian Eternal Power! Make up!"

Princess Nefertari yelled. She transformed into Sailor Egyptopia!

"HUH? ANOTHER SAILOR SENSHI?"

Ruby asked.

"Yes. Egyptopian Colossal Power Beam!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled as she fired a blast from her staff.

"I'll be back!"

Ruby announced. Then she vanished.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Sailor Egyptopia asked.

"Fine. Victory Moon Power! Make up!"

Usagi transformed into Victory Sailor Moon! She wasted no time!

"HYAH! RESEALING!"

Victory Sailor Moon shouted as a blast came from her sword. The

demon vanished and Victory Sailor Jupiter reappeared.

"Thank you, Usagi."

Victory Sailor Jupiter thanked her.

"Nefertari, is that you?"

Ami asked.

"Yep."

Sailor Egyptopia smiled.

"You're much older, how?"

Rei asked.

"On Egyptopia, I age a lot quicker."

Sailor Egyptopia replied.

"I see. Welcome back!"

Mamoru spoke to her.

"Thanks. It's great to be back!"

Sailor Egyptopia replied. What will happen next? Find out next

time!

This story was completed on: 02/04/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	4. 04 Burning Love of Usagi, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 04

"Burning Love of Usagi, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

04

Hikawa Shrine – Tokyo – Night

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Constance, Mamoru, Nicolas, Nefertari, and

and Minako were discussing the latest events dealing with the new

enemy.

"So, Ami and Makoto have been targeted. Who's next?"

Usagi asked.

"I have been working on that."

Ami replied while working on her mini computer.

"Any results?"

Usagi asked.

"No. I have tried everything, with no luck."

Ami replied.

"Ami, I want you to develop a program that can identify targets

before they get targeted. If you need help in programming, ask

Umino. I think he knows programming."

Usagi suggested.

"Very well."

Ami replied.

"I have to go."

Usagi stated.

"I'll walk you home."

Mamoru suggested.

"Thanks!"

Usagi replied. Mamoru placed his arm around Usagi's arm and they

started walking to Usagi's house.

Tsukino Household – Tokyo – Night

Mamoru and Usagi arrived at Usagi's house.

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked him. Then Usagi kissed him gently on his cheek. Usagi

went inside. The next morning Rei and Constance arrived.

"Is Usagi here?"

Rei asked.

"No. She said that she had some things to do."

Ikuko Tsukino replied.

"Ami-Chan had discovered or predicted the next target. The target

is Usagi! We came to escort her!"

Rei replied.

"We better go!"

Constance suggested.

"Right."

Right agreed. They left.

Krong's Throne – Outer Space – Day

"I am waiting! Have you found the next target?"

Krong asked.

"Yes sir! Her name is Tsukino, Usagi. She is considered to be very

dangerous! Approach with caution!"

Mug replied.

"Jade, you have this mission. GO!"

Krong ordered her. She vanished.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Day

Usagi was walking down the street doing some shopping. She

didn't suspect the thing! Jade appeared behind her. She fired her

Crystal Gun. The energy blast hit Usagi! The things that Usagi

had dropped to the ground. Usagi made a scream. Her bright star

came out and transformed into a Crystal Heart! It shone brighter

than any Crystal Heart, she had ever seen yet. Then the Crystal

Heart turned black! Then Usagi transformed into a youma.

"I am the mistress of the shadows, I am Youma Darkness Demon!"

The youma called out.

"Youma Darkness Demon, find and destroy those Senshi brats!"

Jade ordered.

"I listen to no one! I take orders from no one!"

Youma Darkness Demon replied. Then Youma Darkness Demon

took off at great speed.

"DAMN!"

Jade cursed. She vanished. A few minutes later, Rei and Constance

arrived where Usagi was last was. Rei saw the items that Usagi

had that she dropped. Rei became very worried.

"I no! Please God no! Don't let it happen!"

Rei spoke out loud. However, it was too late.

"Maybe we should get back where you live"

Constance suggested.

"Right."

Rei replied. She picked up the items that Usagi had dropped. They

left.

Krong's Throne Room – Outer Space – Day

"Well?"

Krong asked.

"It's not the one. The youma is on the loose."

Jade replied.

"Ruby and Jade, go back and contain that Youma. Have it destroy

the Senshi! GO!"

Krong ordered.

"RIGHT!"

Jade and Ruby answered in unison. They vanished. Will Usagi be

saved? Will Youma Darkness Demon destroy the Senshi? Find out

next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 02/06/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	5. 05 Burning Love of Usagi, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 05

"Burning Love of Usagi, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

05

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"So, do you think Ruby and Jade can contain that demon called the

Darkness Demon?"

Krong asked.

"I think, she's dangerous my father and she must be dealt with. With

her on the lose, she can destroy all that we are working for!"

Kraing replied.

"You're right. Take this item. This item will cause another human to

turn into another demon. Then have that demon face the other."

Krong announced.

"Right father."

Kraing replied and left.

Tokyo – The Café – Day

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Constance were sitting at a café. They were

discussing about the recent events regarding Usagi's disappearance.

"Where could have Usagi gone?"

Constance asked.

"I don't know."

Rei responded.

"What about that demon that has appeared recently?"

Makoto asked.

"My PC said Usagi was the next target."

Ami replied. Prince Nicolas and Princess Nefertari enters the

café.

"We have trouble."

Prince Nicolas announced.

"It's that demon. She's back!"

Princess Nefertari spoke urgently.

"Let's go!"

Constance replied. They all left. Outside the Darkness Demon was

terrorizing youngsters.

"AHHHHH!"

The kids screamed. A red rose hit the ground and Tuxedo Kamen appeared

in front of the kids! He spoke.

"I cannot forgive anyone who tries to attack little kids!"

Tuxedo Kamen announced as he blocked the kids. Suddenly, the Darkness

Demon was brought back to reality when she saw Tuxedo Kamen standing

there protecting the kids. The Darkness Demon started grabbing her

head as a great pain writhed within her! She tried to shake it off,

but couldn't. Then Ruby and Jade appeared. The Crystal Gun was used to

regain control of her.

"Your enemy is the Senshi! Seek them out!"

Jade told the Darkness Demon. The Darkness Demon tried to obey the

aliens, but refused! The Darkness Demon leapt up to attack Rei

and the others!

"THAT'S IT! Victory White Moon Power!"

Constance shouted. Constance transformed into Victory Sailor White

Moon!

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO COME ANY FURTHER, YOU SLIME BUCKET OF A

DEMON! LUNAR PROTECTION WALL!"

Victory Sailor White Moon spoke as she used her sword to put a wall

around the other Senshi!

The Crown Arcade – Tokyo – Day

Kraing had appeared at the Crown Arcade. He saw Motoki and saw he would

be the next target to recapture the Darkness Demon!

"You're my next target! Arise Gamer Demon!"

Kraing announced as he flashed his new unknown device at Motoki!

Motoki transformed into the Gamer Demon.

"What is your wishes master?"

The Gamer Demon asked.

"Seek out and gain control of the Darkness Demon! GO!"

Kraing announced.

"Yes master."

The Gamer Demon replied and vanished. The Kraing vanished.

Downtown Tokyo – Tokyo – Day

"I will not let you take them Darkness Demon!"

Victory Sailor White Moon told the Darkness Demon.

"You are annoying!"

The Darkness Demon spoke back harshly. Then another Demon appeared.

"I am the Gamer Demon!"

Then the Gamer Demon threw a bomb at the Darkness Demon!

"How dare you throw a bomb at me!"

The Darkness Demon snarled at the Gamer Demon. She hurled herself

at the Gamer Demon! The two demons went at each other hitting each

other! Their power was matched evenly.

"They need to stop this!"

Rei replied.

"Yeah, but they are evenly matched!"

Makoto stated.

"I will not allow you to continue your treachery!"

The Gamer Demon snarled.

"I belong to no one! I'll do whatever I desire!"

The Darkness Demon replied in an angry tone.

"STOP IT!"

Victory Sailor White Moon yelled.

"You can't make us, human! This is a fight between us Demons!"

The Gamer Demon snarled.

Will the Gamer Demon destroy the Darkness Demon? Will the

Darkness Demon's identity be revealed to the Senshi?

Find out on the next Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 04/05/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	6. 06 Burning Love of Usagi, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 06

"Burning Love of Usagi, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: Thank you for the continued support!

By: The Crystal Knight E-mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

06

"I SAID STOP IT! IF YOU DON'T I'LL PUNISH YOU BOTH!"

Victory Sailor White Moon yelled again.

"Princess, he's not going to listen to you."

Rei commented.

"You're right... but we got to stop them!"

Victory Sailor White Moon spoke in a quiet tone.

"I'll kill you now Darkness Demon!"

The Gamer Demon snarled as he made his attack on the Darkness Demon.  
Suddenly, Sailor Egyptopia appeared.

"BE STILL!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled as she cast per spell on the demons. The demons turned to stone.

"HURRY! THE SPELL WON'T LAST LONG. WE HAVE TO FIND A HIDING PLACE."

Sailor Egyptopia told everyone else. Everyone fled to Prince Nicolas's apartment.

Outer Space - Krong's Palace - Day

"WHAT! My demons have been turned to stone?"

Krong yelled.

"Relax, sire. It's only temporary."

Ruby announced.

"My husband wants to rule soon! So, I will use my powers to free them from their prison!"

Merka stood up. Then she lifted her hands and spoke.

"Revive! Enhance! Destroy!"

Merka yelled as lightning came out of her hands and hit the statues reviving her demons and enhancing their strength ten fold!

"Now destroy the Senshi!"

Merka yelled.

"Yes mistress!"

The demons on Earth replied. The demons headed towards where the Senshi was hiding.

Tokyo - Prince Nicolas's Apartment - Day

The Senshi sat in chairs discussing their predicament.

"Who are those two demons?"

Rei asked. A knock came to the door. It was The Soul Senshi and the Outer Senshi.

"I heard you had some excitement."

Haruka announced.

"Yeah."

Makoto stated.

"Sailor Life, do you know where Usagi is?"

Victory Sailor White Moon asked.

"No. I do feel like Usagi has a hand in this somehow."

Sailor Life replied.

"How?"

Ami asked.

"I don't know."

Sailor Life responded.

"Try contacting her princess."

Rei asked.

"Okay. Usagi come in. Do you read me?"

Victory Sailor White Moon as she tried to call Usagi on her communicator. But she got nothing.

"Nothing?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah, nothing."

Victory Sailor White Moon replied.

"I see."

Rei replied.

"Where in the world is Usagi Tsukino?"

Ami replied. Suddenly the two demons broke in!

"We will destroy you! And I'll start with that nice dark haired young man there!"

The Gamer Demon spoke as he started to attack Mamoru, but the Darkness Demon got between the Gamer Demon and Mamoru.

"You shall not harm him..."

The Darkness Demon yelled.

"Out of the way!"

The Gamer Demon yelled once more.

"NO! The enemies may have my body, but my heart will always be free!  
I love this man..."

The Darkness Demon spoke in a sad tone with a tear coming down her face.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/18/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	7. 07 Burning Love of Usagi, Part IV

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 07

"Burning Love of Usagi, Part IV"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

07

Tokyo – Prince Nicolas's Apartment - Day

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

The Gamer Demon yelled.

"NO! I'll protect him from you!"

The Darkness Demon snarled. The Darkness Demon's Dark Heart came

out and turned pink again. The Darkness Demon retransformed back

into Usagi then Usagi fell to the floor. Everyone gasped.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Rei asked.

"I am fine."

Usagi replied in a weak tone.

"I will destroy you all later."

The Gamer Demon replied and left.

"So, what happened?"

Victory Sailor White Moon asked as she retransformed.

"I was walking down the street doing some shopping when I was hit

from behind when my Crystal Heart came out and I blacked out until

a moment ago so, what happened?"

Usagi replied.

"You were a demon. Yourself protecting Mamoru healed you

by your love!"

Rei replied.

"So, who is that other demon?"

Usagi asked as she got up from the floor.

"Well, my computer says there's a 75 chance that the demon is Motoki."

Ami replied.

"I have to save him."

Usagi replied.

"Wait! You might be weak!"

Rei spoke in a concerned tone.

"If I don't go, others will be hurt."

Usagi replied and left.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

"DIE!"

The Gamer Demon yelled as he fired a blast to the towns' people.

Victory Sailor Moon yelled.

"YOU MUST DIE!"

The Gamer Demon yelled.

"I am here to finish this!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke as she brandished her sword!

"HYAH! RESEALING!"

Victory sailor Moon yelled as a power left her sword. The energy

hit the Gamer Demon. The demon retransformed into Motoki and fainted.

Jade appeared.

"Well, good job! It seems you returned to normal."

Jade snarled.

"I will punish you for your treachery!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled.

"Krong ordered me to find another target. Later!"

Jade replied and vanished.

"Drat!"

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

Ami and Constance were walking down the street.

"I am glad that Usagi is back to normal."

Ami spoke as she walked.

"Yeah… same here! I think… AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Constance spoke then she was hit from behind. The white crystal which

she possessed came out and turned red! Constance transformed into the

ancient evil, Sailor Blood Moon!

"Guess who's back?"

Sailor Blood Moon asked.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Ami gasped.

"Yeah, oh no… because she will destroy you all!"

Jade replied.

"I must warn the others.

This story was completed on: 05/18/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	8. 08 Conformity's Love, Part I

Tokyo - Juuban District - Day

Last time on Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts:

Ami and Constance were walking down the street.

"I am glad that Usagi is back to normal."

Ami spoke as she walked.

"Yeah... same here! I think... AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Constance spoke then she was hit from behind. The white crystal which

she possessed came out and turned red! Constance transformed into the

ancient evil, Sailor Blood Moon!

"Guess who's back?"

Sailor Blood Moon asked.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Ami gasped.

"Yeah, oh no... because she will destroy you all!"

Jade replied.

"I must warn the others."

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 08

"Conformity's Love, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Jadeleon returns as a

regular villain!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

08

Ami left the scene as fast as she could. Then she bumped into Usagi

and they were both knocked down to the ground!

"Oh, Usagi… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down!"

Ami apologized with a sad tone. Usagi got up from the ground and got

Ami to her feet and stood her upright again.

"Ami, what's wrong? Wasn't Constance with you?"

Usagi asked. Ami waited a moment to catch her breath. Then she spoke.

"Constance was hit from behind by Jade. Constance was retransformed

into Sailor Blood Moon!"

Ami spoke desperately.

"Oh no, if we don't hurry, others will be hurt by Constance! We must

get all of the other Senshi. Let's go."

Usagi replied. They both ran down the street.

"Victory Moon Power!"

"Mercury Victory Power!"

They shouted together. They were instantly transformed. In moments

they were at Prince Nicolas's apartment.

"What's wrong?"

Prince Nicolas asked.

"Constance has been retransformed into Sailor Blood Moon!"

Victory Sailor Moon replied.

"How?"

Nicolas questioned.

"Jade, zapped her from behind like me and her White Moon Crystal

came out and turned red. Then she was retransformed into Sailor

Blood Moon."

Victory Sailor Mercury explained.

"This is bad. It seems that each enemy tries to take advantage on

your past evil personas! We must stop her before she kills again!"

Nicolas replied.

"I am going too."

Nefertari announced. Then she continued.

"I may be able to put a spell on her where she can't kill! That will

weaken her prowess enough where you all can fight her to weaken her

to heal her!"

Nefertari explained.

"Good, let's go."

Victory Sailor Moon ordered everyone.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"Jade, I am displeased that you chosen a target without my

permission, however, I am interested in this 'Sailor Blood

Moon!' Who is she?"

Krong asked.

"Sire, she comes from the time of the Moon Kingdom 1,000 years ago.

At that time, a youma was released on Earth. She asked her mother

to help them, when her mother refused, Conformity now known as

Constance learnt about an old cursed red crystal that could give

her powers beyond belief! When she used these powers and defeated

the youma, she became cursed, consumed, and corrupt! She started

killing innocent people! She could be a great asset to us sire!"

Mug replied.

"I see. So, Jade, you made a great choice. But we need another

diversion so the Senshi will be took off guard! Ruby, you are in

charge in finding the next victim!"

Krong announced.

"Thank you sire! Show us the next victim!"

Ruby called out. It showed Miss Haruna, a Juuban Middle School

teacher.

"That's looks like a good one."

Ruby announced.

"GO! RUBY! Go and get that teacher!"

Krong ordered.

"Right!"

Ruby left.

Tokyo – Juuban Middle School – Afternoon

Miss Haruna walked outside the school to get some fresh air when

Ruby appeared. She tried to blast her, but missed. The beam hit

Haruna's Jade necklace! It hit the ground and transformed into

a monster!

"I am Jadeleon! I am the best swordsman around! There's only one

person that can best me! The Great Viking! I will serve your master!"

Jadeleon introduced himself to her.

"You're so dashing!"

Ruby complemented him.

"Why thank you!"

Jadeleon thanked her. Miss Haruna looked up and saw some monsters.

She ran off.

"Let's go!"

Ruby announced. Ruby and Jadeleon vanished.

Tokyo – Downtown Tokyo – Afternoon

Sailor Blood Moon stood on top of a lamppost.

"Tokyo, prepare for your destruction!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled as she powered up her staff and fired it at

a tall building! The tall building exploded into a huge fireball with

pieces of the building falling down to the ground! The other Senshi

appeared.

"CONFORMITY! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled.

"Oh, sister, you have arrived."

Sailor Blood Moon yelled.

"DISPELL!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled. She fired her spell at Sailor Blood Moon,

but Sailor Blood Moon deflected the spell with her staff and it hit

the Inner and Outer Senshi! The only ones not effected was Victory

Sailor Moon, the Great Viking, and Sailor Egyptopia.

"It seems like your soldiers have been dispelled! I can go on with

the destruction of Tokyo!"

Sailor Blood Moon cheered gleefully.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/19/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	9. 09 Conformity's Love, Part II

Tokyo – Downtown Tokyo – Afternoon

Sailor Blood Moon stood on top of a lamppost.

"Tokyo, prepare for your destruction!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled as she powered up her staff and fired it at

a tall building! The tall building exploded into a huge fireball with

pieces of the building falling down to the ground! The other Senshi

appeared.

"CONFORMITY! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled.

"Oh, sister, you have arrived."

Sailor Blood Moon yelled.

"DISPELL!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled. She fired her spell at Sailor Blood Moon,

but Sailor Blood Moon deflected the spell with her staff and it hit

the Inner and Outer Senshi! The only ones not effected was Victory

Sailor Moon, the Great Viking, and Sailor Egyptopia.

"It seems like your soldiers have been dispelled! I can go on with

the destruction of Tokyo!"

Sailor Blood Moon cheered gleefully.

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 09

"Conformity's Love, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Jadeleon and The Great Viking

return with their classic duels! 

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

09

"Tokyo! You will now be destroyed! FIRE!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled as she fired her staff at another building.

The building buckled under the pressure of Sailor Blood Moon's

evil powers. People lay down on the ground hurt from the blasts.

"Minna! We must help those people! Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter,

Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, go and help them out. We'll deal

with Sailor Blood Moon."

Victory Sailor Moon ordered.

"RIGHT!"

The others replied. The Inner and Outer Senshi left to help the

people.

"STOP!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled.

"STOP? While I am having fun! I think not! FIRE!"

Sailor Blood Moon fired at Victory Sailor Moon, but Victory Sailor

Moon deflected it with her sword. She hit Sailor Blood Moon with

Sailor Blood Moon's own power!

"DAMN YOU!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled. Jadeleon appeared.

"Jadeleon? You're alive? How?"

The Great Viking asked.

"The great mistress Ruby revived me. Now we battle!"

Jadeleon replied.

"As you wish tin grin!"

The Great Viking mocked him.

"DAMN you for mocking me!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"I am glad that something's never change Jadeleon!"

The Great Viking cheered.

"Now sister, we will battle amongst ourselves!"

Victory Sailor Moon told her.

"Like you really can defeat me? HA! Go ahead and try!"

Sailor Blood Moon snarled.

Meanwhile, Jadeleon and The Great Viking continued their battle.

"Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking yelled. His thunderous powers hit Jadeleon.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Jadeleon yelled. Ruby appeared.

"I'll just take the Great Viking as my prize!"

Ruby spoke to the Great Viking as she fired her powers towards him.

Sailor Blood Moon saw this and something inside clicked. She got in

front of him and deflected the attack back at Ruby!

"No… I love him…"

Sailor Blood Moon spoke softly as a tear came down from her face as

her Red Moon Crystal came out as her tear touched it. It turned

white as a white light covered her and returned her to normal.

"You failed Ruby! Now get out of here before I use my powers on

you!"

Victory Sailor White Moon spoke.

"I see. we'll come up with another plan."

Ruby announced.

"Great Viking, we'll battle again soon!"

Jadeleon spoke to the Great Viking.

"I'll be waiting for you radiator face!"

The Great Viking mocked him as Jadeleon left.

"GRRRRR!"

Jadeleon growled. Ruby and Jadeleon left.

The Inner and Outer Senshi returned.

"Let's go. There's something's we must discuss!"

Victory Sailor Moon told everyone.

Tokyo – Prince Nicolas's Palace – Night

Everyone sat as they discussed today's events.

"Why didn't Constance have a Crystal Heart?"

Rei asked. Ami replied.

"Because she's from the past!"

Ami replied.

"That makes sense."

Constance replied.

"So, who will be next?"

Makoto asked.

"Where's Nefertari?"

Usagi asked.

"Hotaru and her went out for a while."

Rei replied.

Tokyo – Café – Night

Hotaru and Nefertari were sitting at a booth.

"May I take your order?"

Jade asked.

"Yes… I want… wait! It's you! Jade!"

Hotaru snarled.

"That's right! The next victim is YOU… NEFERTARI!"

Ruby snarled back as she was about to fire at Nefertari.

Next time on Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts, Nefertari

is the next victim chosen by Ruby! can the others save her?

Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 05/19/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	10. 10 Nefertari

Tokyo - Café - Night

Hotaru and Nefertari were sitting at a booth.

"May I take your order?"

Jade asked.

"Yes... I want... wait! It's you! Jade!"

Hotaru snarled.

"That's right! The next victim is YOU... NEFERTARI!"

Ruby snarled back as she was about to fire at Nefertari.

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 10

"Nefertari"

Rated: PG

Notes: Nothing! Keep reading!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

10

Nefertari ducked at the last moment! The blast hit a waitress and

she was transformed into a demon.

"I am the Food Miser Demon!"

The ugly demon announced.

"DRAT! I hit the wrong person!"

Ruby snarled.

"Do you think you could really hit me with that thing? I am very

quick. I cannot be turned into a demon since I am not from Earth!"

Nefertari snarled back as she made her reply.

"You'll regret this day! Come on Food Miser Demon!"

Ruby snapped back. Then she and the demon vanished.

Let's go Hotaru. The others must be told about this."

Nefertari announced.

"Right."

Hotaru replied. They left the café.

Tokyo – Prince Nicolas's Apartment – Night

Hotaru and Nefertari entered the apartment.

"We have trouble! Ruby has transformed an innocent by standard into

a demon, when the target was to be me."

Nefertari explained.

"I see."

Usagi replied.

"And Ruby isn't happy."

Hotaru explained.

"Let's go!"

Constance urged everyone.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Night

"Why haven't you turned Nefertari into a demon?"

Krong spoke in an angry tone.

"I tried master, but she ducked causing me to hit a waitress

instead!"

Ruby snapped back.

"Well, all isn't lost! Food Miser Demon is it? Then destroy those

Senshi! GO!"

Krong ordered. Food Miser Demon vanished. Ruby spoke.

"Master, may I research the next target?"

Ruby asked.

"NO! I will give the job to Emerald! Emerald, research the next

target! GO!"

Krong announced.

"ERRRR!"

Ruby growled.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Night

"Here I am Senshi!"

The Food Senshi Demon spoke.

"Let's duel!"

Sailor Egyptopia challenged her.

"Good! I was getting bored!"

The Food Miser demon yelled.

"Then, have some rotten eggs!"

The Food Miser Demon yelled. Sailor Egyptopia yelled at the demon.

"Back at ya!"

She yelled as she threw back the rotten eggs at the Food Miser Demon.

"Hey! No fair!"

The Food Miser Demon yelled as rotten eggs covered over her.

"PAUSE!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled causing the demon to be frozen in her tracks.

"NOW! VICTORY SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled.

"RIGHT! HYAH! SEALING!"

Victory Sailor Moon shouted as a blast came from her sword. The

demon vanished and the café waitress returned to normal.

"Thank you al for saving me."

The young woman told them.

"No problem. That's why we're here."

Victory Sailor Moon told her. Then the Senshi left.

Tokyo – OSA-P – Day

Usagi visited Naru at OSA-P.

"Hey Naru. How's business?"

Usagi asked.

"Good. Business has increased by 15 in the last 15 months."

Naru replied.

"Great to hear."

Usagi cheered. Then Emerald appeared.

"Hey, Usagi! You're my next victim!"

Emerald yelled as she fired a blast from the Crystal Gun!

"USAGI, WATCH OUT!"

Naru yelled as she got in front of Usagi! The blast hit Naru. She

transformed into the World Demon of Destruction!

"I am the World Demon of Destruction!"

The new Demon announced.

"Oh no!"

Usagi gasped.

Next time on Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts, When Usagi visits

Naru, Emerald appears and tries to nail Usagi again but Naru is hit

instead! Can Usagi and the others save her? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 05/20/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	11. 11 Naru, Part I

Tokyo – OSA-P – Day

Usagi visited Naru at OSA-P.

"Hey Naru. How's business?"

Usagi asked.

"Good. Business has increased by 15 in the last 15 months."

Naru replied.

"Great to hear."

Usagi cheered. Then Emerald appeared.

"Hey, Usagi! You're my next victim!"

Emerald yelled as she fired a blast from the Crystal Gun!

"USAGI, WATCH OUT!"

Naru yelled as she got in front of Usagi! The blast hit Naru. She

transformed into the World Demon of Destruction!

"I am the World Demon of Destruction!"

The new Demon announced.

"Oh no!"

Usagi gasped.

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 11

"Naru, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Hey, Keep reading!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

11

"World Demon of Destruction! GO! Destroy Tokyo! Make sure you bring

Tokyo to your knees!"

Emerald spoke as she yelled.

"RIGHT!"

The World Demon of Destruction vanished.

"Can you stop her Usagi? Good luck!"

Emerald asked. Then she vanished.

"GGGGRRRRRR!"

Usagi growled.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

Nefertari, Ami, and Constance were doing some shopping when the

World Demon of Destruction appeared.

"Destruction Beam!"

The World Demon of Destruction yelled as it fired a beam from its

eyes and hit a building. The building came crashing down.

"Egyptopian Power!"

"Mercury Victory Power!"

"Victory White Moon Power!"

The three young women cried out.

"MAKE UP!"

They yelled transforming into their Senshi forms.

"Well Sailor Senshi can you stop me? Beam of Destruction! FIRE!"

The demon fired another beam from her eyes and another building fell

to the ground!

"STOP!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled as she appeared.

"Like you can stop me? Let's see if you can catch me!"

The World Demon of Destruction yelled. Then it ran off in a high

speed.

"DAMN! Come on! We got to stop it!"

Victory Sailor Moon told the others. They ran off after the Demon.

After running awhile, they caught up with the demon!

"SO… you caught up to me, huh? I'll bury you! Beam of Destruction!

FIRE!"

The demon yelled as she fired another beam. A building fell on the

Senshi.

"Good riddance!"

The World Demon of Destruction laughed out loud!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts, with three

Senshi trapped under a collapsed building, can others rescue

them to stop this new demon and save Naru, Find next time on

the exciting conclusion of "Naru!"

This story was completed on: 05/20/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	12. 12 Naru, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 12

"Naru, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Here's the episode listing so far Crystal Hearts!

01 "Enter The Hate Empire, Part I"

02 "Enter The Hate Empire, Part II"

03 "The Return of Nefertari"

04 "Burning Love of Usagi, Part I"

05 "Burning Love of Usagi, Part II"

06 "Burning Love of Usagi, Part III"

07 "Burning Love of Usagi, Part IV"

08 "Conformity's Love, Part I"

09 "Conformity's Love, Part II"

10 "Nefertari"

11 "Naru, Part I"

12 "Naru, Part II" (written today 05/22/2006)

13 "Umino's Love" (written today 05/22/2006)

If you miss any episode of this series e-mail me at:

CKNight09 (at) aol (dot) com I do it this way because e-mail removal when I upload a story.

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

12

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE! LAST TIME, NARU WAS TRANSFORMED INTO A DEMON**

**BENT ON THE DESTRUCTION OF TOKYO, HOWEVER OUR HEROES WERE UNABLE**

**TO WEAKEN HER! STAY HERE FOR THE CONCLUSION OF "NARU" THE MINI**

**SERIES!**

"I AM TIRED OF THIS! MARS PURITY FIRE!"

Victory Sailor Mars yelled sending a huge ball of fire at the

World Demon of Destruction! It hit the demon. The demon got burned,

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL BE BACK!"

The world Demon of destruction yelled and vanished from their sight!

"DAMN!"

Victory Sailor Mars cursed to herself.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

The World Demon of Destruction returned in front of her master.

Krong looked enraged upon her return.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?"

Krong asked while he was enraged.

"We'll I can't destroy Tokyo while the Sailor Senshi try to

stop me from destroying buildings while I make the citizens

of Tokyo squirm like maggots! I need a diversion for the Senshi

while I destroy Tokyo."

The World Demon of Destruction complained.

"Father, let my sister and myself go to take on those twerps! We'll

crush them like insects!"

Kraing insisted.

"Yeah father, let us go to crush them!"

Kolera insisted too.

"I wish to aide them."

Jadeleon suggested.

"Very well. Don't kill them. GO ALL of you!"

Krong ordered. The demon, Kraing, Kolera, and Jadeleon vanished.

Tokyo – Downtown Tokyo –Day

"Mercury, where is that demon?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know…"

Victory Sailor Mercury replied. The demon and friends returned.

"We'll Kraing, Kolera, and Jadeleon will keep you busy while I

destroy your city!"

The World Demon of Destruction told them. The Demon vanished.

"I have business with the Great Viking! BYE!"

Jadeleon told Kraing and Kolera. He left.

"I'll go after the demon. Conformity and the others try to keep

these two at bay! I am out of here!"

Victory Sailor Moon told them. She ran off after the demon.

"Right."

Everyone agreed.

"Humanoid Killer Blast!"

"Kolera Wave!"

Kraing and Kolera yelled. The blasts hit near the Senshi. An explosion

occurred.

"Is everyone okay?"

Victory sailor White Moon asked.

"Yeah."

They replied.

"That was a warning shot! The next time I won't miss!"

Kraing snarled.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

Nicolas was looking for Usagi and the others and ran into Sailor

Moon.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Nicolas asked.

"Naru was transformed into the demon there. Help me."

Victory Sailor Moon asked him.

"Very well. Viking Power! HA!"

Nicolas replied and transformed. Jadeleon appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Grill face!"

The Great Viking insulted Jadeleon.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"VIKING THUNDER!"

The Great Viking yelled. Jadeleon ducked and hit the World Demon

of Destruction!

"My turn! HYAH! SEALING!"

Victory Sailor Moon shouted as a blast came from her sword. The

demon vanished and the Naru returned to normal. Naru fell to the

ground.

"Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking yelled. The attack hit Jadeleon.

"I'll be back!"

Jadeleon cursed as he vanished.

"Naru, are you okay?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Tokyo – Downtown Tokyo –Day

"I am getting a message from father, that we need to return."

Kraing announced.

"Yes. Let's go."

Kolera agreed. Kraing and Kolera vanished.

"DAMN!"

Victory Sailor White Moon cursed.

Tokyo – Café – Afternoon

Naru, Usagi, Rei, and Umino sat at a booth.

"Are you okay Naru?"

Rei asked.

"I am fine thanks to Usagi."

Naru replied.

"I am glad you're okay Naru-Chan. I couldn't bear to live

without you!"

Umino told her.

"Umino!"

Naru spoke as she blushed slightly.

This story was completed on: 05/22/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	13. 13 Umino's Love

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 13

"Umino's Love"

Rated: PG

Notes: Keep reading!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

13

Umino, Naru, Rei, and Usagi sat at a café. Then Ruby appeared.

"UMINO! Your mine!"

Ruby yelled as she fired a shot at Umino, but he ducked and the blast

missed destroying the table.

"Come on Umino, if she catches you, you'll be a sitting duck!"

Naru told him. Usagi, Naru, Umino, and Rei ran out of the café. They

decided to split up. Rei, take Naru and Umino. Keep him safe. I'll

confront Ruby. GO!"

Usagi ordered. Rei took Naru and Umino one way, and Usagi went and

confronted Ruby.

"SAILOR MOON!"

Ruby yelled.

"I won't let you take an innocent life. You will fight me!"

Victory Sailor Moon ordered.

"HA! I don't have time for you!"

Ruby replied and vanished.

"DAMN! Rei! Ruby might come your way! Be careful!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke to Rei through her communicator.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

Rei led Naru and Umino down the street. When they encountered Ruby.

"You're mine!"

Ruby yelled as she fired another blast. Umino again dodged it.

"DAMN you hold still!"

Ruby yelled.

"Do you think, I am going to let you hit me?"

Umino yelled back. Umino began to run down the street. Ruby and then

Rei and Naru chased after them. Ruby kept after him.

"HA I GOT YOU NOW!"

Ruby cheered as she fired another blast. But again, Umino managed to dodge

it! Then Ruby got a hold Naru.

"LET ME GO!"

Naru protested.

"If you love her, then you will surrender to me!"

Ruby demanded. Umino stopped. He snarled within himself. Then he

spread his arms out wide.

"Okay. Do it!"

Umino yelled.

"Good man!"

Ruby complimented him. Then she fired a shot, but Rei got between

the blast and took it for him!

"REI?"

Umino asked. Rei got it by the blast and her Crystal Heart came out.

It turned black!

"GO! Take Naru to a safe place!"

Rei ordered. Then darkness covered her and she transformed into the

Pyromaniac Demon! Victory Sailor Moon appeared to see her friend being transformed into a demon.

"I am too late…"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled.

"DAMN!"

Ruby cursed. She vanished.

"Come on Umino, let's go somewhere safe."

Naru suggested.

"Okay."

Umino agreed. Naru and Umino ran off.

"I am the Pyromaniac Demon! Your demise is here!"

The demon yelled. Will this demon crush Victory Sailor Moon? Stay

tuned!

This story was completed on: 05/22/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	14. 14 Shrine Maiden, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 14

"Shrine Maiden, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: CKNight09 (at) aol (dot) com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

14

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE! LAST TIME, AFTER A STRUGGLE WITH NARU, REI,**

**UMINO, AND USAGI, RUBY TRANSFORMED REI INTO THE PYROMANIAC**

**DEMON WHEN REI GOT BETWEEN RUBY AND UMINO! NOW WILL VICTORY**

**SAILOR MOON BE CRUSHED BY THIS NEW DEMON? FIND OUT NEXT!**

Ruby spoke to her new demon friend.

"Pyromaniac, destroy that pest there!"

Ruby demanded.

"First, I'll have some fun!"

Pyromaniac replied.

"Uh oh!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled out as she ran off. Pyromaniac followed

in close pursuit! Victory Sailor Moon kept running until she crashed

into someone familiar!

**CRASH!**

"OW!"

Shingo yelled.

"Shingo… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Victory Sailor Moon apologized. Then she dragged her brother with

her.

"WAIT!"

Shingo yelled. She took him until she lost the monster. They were

at the Hikawa Shrine.

"USAGI! I know you're Sailor Moon and that you revealed it to us,

but why did you drag me?"

Shingo asked.

"My friend Rei was transformed into a demon and she was after me and

I didn't want you hurt, so I dragged you with me."

Victory Sailor Moon replied.

"What are you going to do?"

Shingo asked.

"I don't know."

Usagi answered. Then she got a call on her communicator.

"Usagi here."

Victory Sailor Moon answered.

"Usagi, the pyromaniac is downtown setting trees on fire."

Makoto replied.

"Okay. I'll be there soon!"

Victory Sailor Moon replied. Then she hung up her communicator.

"Shingo. Stay here."

Victory Sailor Moon ordered. Then she ran off.

Outer Space – Tokyo – Day

"Well…"

Krong asked.

"Our newest demon has begun to set fires in Tokyo! Soon Tokyo

will be yours!"

Ruby answered.

"Your track record is terrible Ruby! You haven't found a true

Crystal Heart yet! Do you know what a real Crystal Heart looks

like?"

Krong asked.

"Yes. A Crystal Heart that will turn silver."

Ruby answered.

"Very good! Then after that, the Crystal Heart will shatter and the

treasure will appear! Please don't fail me again!"

Krong revealed.

"Yes master."

Ruby replied.

"Tokyo – The Park – Day.

"I will bring Tokyo to cinders!"

The Pyromaniac spoke in an evil tone.

"STOP!"

Victory Sailor Moon ordered.

"Fell the heat!"

The Pyromaniac yelled as she sent out a blast of fire from her

mouth. Victory Sailor Moon was hit with a great fireball.

"USAGI!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter yelled. Is Sailor Moon done for? Find out

next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/23/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	15. 15 Shrine Maiden, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 15

"Shrine Maiden, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: CKNight09 (at) aol (dot) com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

15

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE! LAST TIME, THE PYROMANIAC DEMON TRIED TO FIRE**

**A FIREBALL AT VICTORY SAILOR MOON! WAS SHE SUCCESSFUL? FIND OUT NEXT!**

"USAGI! WATCH OUT!"

Victory Sailor White Moon yelled. Victory Sailor Moon dodged the fireball

at the last second!

"Do you think you can crush me with a fireball?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked.

"I can crush you like a bug!"

The Pyromaniac yelled. She fired another fireball again. Victory

Sailor Moon dodged again.

"HEY! You're not allowed to dodge!"

The Pyromaniac Demon yelled in frustration.

"Like I am going to hold still for you? Mercury! Douse her with

water!"

Victory Sailor Moon commanded.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Victory Sailor Mercury called out sending a cold spray of water at

the demon. It hit the demon with a massive force!

"AHHH! DAMN YOU!"

The demon howled.

"NOW! Sailor Moon!"

Victory Sailor Venus yelled. But before Usagi could reseal the demon,

the demon vanished.

"DANG IT!"

Victory Sailor Moon cursed.

Outer Space – Tokyo – Day

The demon reappeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET DOWN THERE AND DESTROY THOSE SENSHI!"

Krong replied in angry rage.

"Want those Senshi destroyed? DO IT YOURSELF!"

The demon snarled back and vanished.

"THAT DEMON… CURSE HER!"

Krong yelled.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

The demon reappeared. She fired at a building! The

building came crashing down. The Senshi appeared.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Victory Sailor Mercury called out sending a spray of water

to the demon! It hit the demon with a great fury!

"NOW! Sailor Moon!"

Someone called out.

"HYAH! SEALING!"

Victory Sailor Moon shouted as a blast came from her sword. The

demon vanished and the Rei returned to normal. Rei fell to the

ground.

"REI!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. Rei woke up.

"Usagi, you saved me."

Rei replied.

"I am glad you're okay."

Victory Sailor Moon spoke as she hugged her friend.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"Jade, you get to find the next target."

Krong announced.

"I am on it my king! It's a guy named Joe! He's an expert gamer!

I am sure he has a treasure!"

Jade announced.

"Very well, go! Make it so!"

Krong told her.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Night

Rei, Constance, Shingo, and Usagi sat at the shrine.

"Rei, I am glad you're okay."

Shingo spoke to her.

"Yeah! Me too."

Rei replied.

"I believed that I could save you Rei."

Usagi announced.

"Friendship is a good thing. I feel the worst is yet to come."

Constance told them. What will happen next? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 05/23/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	16. 16 The Game Keeper

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 16

"The Game Keeper"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

16

Makoto and Usagi were walking down the street. They started talking.

"So, who are we seeing again?"

Usagi asked.

"Joe, the Game Keeper! He's the best when it comes to Video Games!"

Makoto replied.

"Oh, I see. Here we are! The Game Crown Arcade."

Makoto stated.

"Hello ladies!"

Joe replied as he took them by the hand. Makoto was instantly

charmed by Joe.

"He looks like the Sempai that spurned me!"

Makoto spoke out loud in a dreamy tone.

"MAKO-CHAN!"

Usagi yelled. Makoto was brought back to reality.

"Sorry!"

Makoto replied.

"I suppose you here to do a interview with me?"

Joe asked.

"Yeah."

Makoto replied. Jade appeared.

"Then I am here to crash it!"

Jade announced. She fired a shot. It hit Joe! Joe was transformed

into a demon!

"I am the Gamer Demon Version 2.0!"

The Gamer Demon announced.

"Oh no! This one doesn't have a Crystal Heart!"

Jade spoke in anger and vanished.

"Jupiter Victory Power!"

"Victory Moon Power!"

The girls shouted.

"Make Up!"

Makoto and Usagi transformed.

"How about we play a game? How about we play the game called

BOMB THE SENSHI?"

The Gamer Demon suggested. Then he fired round black bombs from

his hands and they exploded. Victory Sailor Jupiter and Victory

Sailor Moon fell to the ground as the bombs exploded. Jupiter

got back up.

"THAT'S IT! JUPITER WISE CRACKLING THUNDER DRAGON!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter yelled as her attack went towards the Gamer

Demon. He used his hands to send it back, it went towards Victory

Sailor Moon, but Usagi used her sword to deflect it! It hit the

Gamer Demon.

"That's a 100 point penalty!"

The demon yelled.

"HYAH! SEALING!"

Victory Sailor Moon shouted as a blast came from her sword. The

demon vanished and the Joe returned to normal. Joe fell to the

ground.

"Joe, are you okay?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

Joe replied.

"Then out of nowhere, An unknown energy swallowed up Victory Sailor

Moon! She vanished.

"USAGI!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Victory Sailor Moon appeared.

"Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, I bid you welcome."

Krong spoke as he walked over to where Victory Sailor Moon

lay on the ground. He picked her up by the neck.

"You have been a stumbling block in my plans! I will crush you like

a bug! But instead, you be imprisoned for your crimes. Kraing, chain

her up!"

Krong spoke as he tried to choke her. Then he released her and she

fell to the floor. The Kraing picked her up and chained her to the

wall! her arms were stretched out as well as her legs!

"You don't look so tough!"

Jade mocked. Victory Sailor Moon spat at her.

"Usagi! You'll learn that you suffer much for your crimes!"

Krong spoke as he sat back down. Can anyone save her? Find out

next time!

This story was completed on: 05/24/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	17. 17 The New Plot, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 17

"The New Plot, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

17

Victory Sailor Jupiter ran down the streets. She ran to the Hikawa

Shrine. Rei was sweeping. Victory Sailor Jupiter grabbed her and

spoke.

"REI! We have trouble! Usagi has vanished before my eyes!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter spoke in great anguish. Victory Sailor

Jupiter retransformed back into Makoto.

"What do you mean?"

Rei asked.

"We were fighting a demon, then she vanished."

Makoto replied.

"I'll call the others."

Rei announced. She called everyone else.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Krong spoke to his son.

"Do to Sailor Moon as you wish, just don't kill her!"

Krong announced.

"Yes father."

Kraing replied. Kraing walked over where Sailor Moon was chained.

"Father has given you to me! It's time for you to feel pain! He

took out a chain whip and wrapped it around her neck. Then he spoke.

"You think you're so brave! HA! You're weak against us! We have never

been defeated! I will make you feel pain for your crimes!"

Kraing spoke as he removed the chain whip. It was removed so fast that

it tore the sleeves of her costume as the chain whip tore her flesh.

Victory Sailor Moon screamed as he continued to whip her continually.

He kept continuing to whip her until she could no longer handle the

pain any longer. She retransformed and fainted.

"That's enough for now!"

Krong told his son. Out of nowhere three aliens appeared in Krong's

throne room!

"WHO ENTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Krong spoke in an enraged tone.

"SILENCE! WE ARE THE PROVIDERS! YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T

BELONG TO YOU!"

One of the providers spoke. The Providers went over where Usagi

was chained. The leader of the Providers went moved his hand. In a

snap, the chains were undone. And another Provider picked up

Usagi. Then the Providers vanished with Usagi.

"DAMN!"

Krong cursed.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

The others discussed on how to rescue Usagi. But then…

"How do we rescue Usagi?"

Rei asked. The providers appeared carrying Usagi, which was

unconscious.

Rescuing her is no longer necessary. We sensed that she was taken

without a choice! We are also here to help you out!"

The Provider spoke who carried Usagi in his arms. He handed Usagi

to a tall dark haired young man!

"Thank you."

Mamoru thanked them. Mamoru placed her on a bench.

"How did she get these wounds?"

Mamoru asked.

"Krong's son whipped her. We can heal her."

One of the Providers spoke. With a wave of their hands, Usagi was

healed. She slowly woke up.

"Were am I?"

Usagi asked.

"We rescued you. However, your mission isn't over yet. There's much to

be done. Ami, let me have your pocket PC for a moment."

One of the Providers spoke. Ami handed him her Pocket PC. With the wave

of his hands, her Pocket PC was upgraded!

"I have upgraded your PC! It can sense if a Crystal Heart holder is nearby

within the city! That will help you on your mission."

One of the Providers spoke.

"So, is it true that the three Crystal Hearts has rare treasures in them?"

Haruka spoke.

"That is correct. That means three people will die when the Crystal Hearts

are taken out of the holder's body. Your mission is to protect them and

keep those people safe from harm!"

One of the Providers replied. Can they save these people that have the

true Crystal Hearts? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 05/24/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	18. 18 The New Plot, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 18

"The New Plot, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

18

One of the Providers walked over where Usagi was standing. Then

he spoke to her.

"Princess of the White Moon, I should tell you this as a warning:

In the coming days, your heart will be crushed beyond belief! Your

soul will be crushed to the point of breaking! However, in the

moments of sadness will come new hope for you!"

One of the Providers told her. Usagi looked stunned. Then she spoke.

"My heart and soul will be crushed? Does that mean I'll die?"

Usagi asked.

"No, Usagi, it's a figure of speech. It means you'll go through some

desperate hard times."

Ami replied.

"Tell me Providers, will it be people very close to me?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

The Providers replied.

"I see."

Usagi replied. Then Usagi knew who might be the target.

"I want to be alone."

Usagi stated. Then she ran off. Rei tried to run off, but Mamoru

stopped her.

"Let her be for now Rei. For now, let's use Ami's Miniature PC to

find who holds a Crystal Heart!"

Mamoru replied.

"Okay."

Rei reluctantly agreed.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Krong spoke to Ruby.

"Have you found the next target yet?"

Krong asked.

"Yes, I already had begun my search! I now have our next target!"

Ruby announced.

"WHO?"

Krong asked in a loud voice.

"Tsukino…"

Ruby started.

"OH?"

Krong answered in a normal tone.

"Shingo! Shingo Tsukino!"

Ruby answered.

"Are you sure he has a REAL Crystal Heart?"

Krong asked.

"Yes, I installed a new program that allows me to search for the

true persons who have real Crystal Hearts! The program resonated

when I did a search and his name came up."

Ruby answered.

"So, he has one of the treasures within himself and not a demon?"

Krong asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

Ruby answered his question.

"Very well. You have my approval! GO!"

Krong told her. She left.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

"So tell me, how will we know if it is a true Crystal Heart?"

Ami asked.

"When it comes out, it will spin out and once it stops it turn

silver and shatters! Then the treasure will appear."

One of the Providers answered.

"I see."

Ami replied. Then Ami's miniature PC beeped.

"What is it Ami?"

Rei asked.

"It discovered the next possible target!"

Ami replied in a surprised tone.

"WHO?"

Mamoru asked.

"Shingo Tsukino?"

Ami replied in disbelief. Will Usagi get to Shingo in time?

Will Shingo die? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 05/25/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	19. 19 Protect Shingo!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 19

"Protect Shingo"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

19

**LAST TIME ON PASSION OF ONESELF: CRYSTAL HEARTS, IT WAS REVEALED**

**THAT USAGI'S HEART AND SOUL WILL SOON BE CRUSHED! ALSO, IT WAS**

**REVEALED WHO THE NEXT TARGET WAS! SHINGO TSUKINO! CAN USAGI KEEP**

**HIM SAFE? FIND OUT NEXT!**

Usagi was running down the streets of Tokyo trying to get home as

quickly as possible! She finally got home. She walked in.

"Mom and Dad, where's Shingo?"

Usagi asked.

"In his room playing his Playstation 3!"

Ikuko Tsukino replied.

"Why do you need him so badly?"

Kenji replied.

"I feel that he's in danger. He may have a Crystal Heart, a real

one! If it is stolen from his body, he'll die."

Usagi replied. Usagi scrambled up stairs and barged into Shingo's

room and grabbed Shingo and took him with her. They went out the

door and down the street when he stopped her.

"What's the meaning of this?"

He asked.

"Come on Shingo, if we stay here, my enemies will find you and try

to kill you!"

Usagi replied.

"Why?"

Shingo asked.

"You have a real Crystal Heart! if Ruby or anyone else fires a blast at

you, your Real Crystal Heart will come out and you'll die."

Usagi replied. Shingo didn't say anything.

"COME!"

Usagi told him. They continued to run until they bumped into Ami.

"AMI!"

Usagi spoke in a loud tone.

"I was on my way to tell you who the next target was, but you're already

on it! How did you know?"

Ami asked.

"It was just a hunch I had. Come Shingo! I know where you can be

safe."

Usagi told him. Ami went with them. Then they stopped for a moment.

Ruby appeared behind them secretly and fired a shot directly at

Shingo! When the blast hit Shingo's back, Usagi turned around and

saw Ruby. She turned back around and saw a white star come out and

transform into a Crystal Heart and it stopped spinning. It turned

silver! Then it shattered. Shingo collapsed to the ground. Then in

the Crystal Heart's place appeared a Golden Shield! Ruby and Usagi

raced to get the Shield, but Usagi touched it first and Usagi

instantly transformed into Victory Sailor Moon!

"NO!"

Ruby protested.

"Victory Sailor Moon: Shield Mode!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke holding the new shield. In anger, Ruby

a blast towards Victory Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon used the

new Golden Shield and deflected the blast. It hit Ruby.

"I'LL BE BACK!"

Ruby yelled and vanished. Victory Sailor Moon ran over to Shingo.

"Shingo! Stay with me!"

Victory Sailor Moon demanded.

"I am sorry, Sailor Moon… I can't…"

Shingo spoke in a weakened tone.

"Please…"

Victory Sailor Moon pleaded.

"I always knew that I had that treasure within me and that it would

be yours. It's okay Usagi. I am not afraid to die…"

Shingo spoke again.

"Shingo…"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke again with tears coming down.

"I always looked up to you…"

Shingo spoke to her again. He breathed his last. Then he died.

"Shingo… SHINGO!"

Victory Sailor Moon screamed as she hugged the lifeless body of

her brother. Ami stood there in disbelief. Two more targets

remain! Who's next? Ikuko or Kenji? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/25/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	20. 20 A Papa's Love

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 20

"A Papa's Love"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

20

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE!**

**LAST TIME ON PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS, IT WAS DISCOVERED**

**THAT SHINGO WAS THE NEXT TARGET AND THAT HE HAD A REAL CRYSTAL HEART!**

**IN A DESPERATE ATTEMPT TO KEEP HIM SAFE, USAGI FAILED IN DOING SO!**

**IN TURN, SHINGO'S CRYSTAL HEART CAME OUT AND SHATTERED AND TRANSFORMED**

**INTO A SHIELD! A RACE WENT ON TO GRAB THE SHIELD, HOWEVER, USAGI WAS**

**SUCCESSFUL IN OBTAINING THE SHIELD! THEN SHE TRANSFORMED INTO VICTORY**

**SAILOR MOON AUTOMATICALLY, RUBY BLASTED SAILOR MOON, BUT SAILOR MOON**

**SENT IT BACK. THEN RUBY LEFT AND SHINGO DIED. WHO WILL BE NEXT? KENJI**

**OR IKUKO? FIND OUT NEXT!**

Tokyo – Streets of Tokyo – Night

Ruby had called Usagi for a duel.

"Why did you call me here?"

Usagi asked as she held the Golden Shield, which was given to her.

"You've taken something that does not belong to you! I am here to

get it back!"

Ruby demanded.

"NEVER! I won't give it to you!"

Usagi yelled. The darkness of the night covered her. When it cleared

she was transformed with her Victory Sword in the left hand and the

Golden Sword in the right hand!

"Well, since you won't give me your Golden Shield, I'll take your

Victory Sword!"

Ruby yelled. She caused a wind to come out of nowhere and Victory

Sailor Moon's sword flew from her hand and it landed at Ruby's feet!

"Well, it's your Victory Sword! I'll crush it!"

Ruby yelled. She threw the sword in the air and fired a blast! The sword

fell to the ground in pieces. Ruby vanished laughing.

"Oh no… my sword! I can't reseal demons now… or fight!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke in a depressed tone.

Tokyo – Café – Morning

Usagi, Ami, Constance, Nicolas, Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, and Minako

were sitting in the café.

"So, your Victory Sword was destroyed?"

Ami asked.

"Yeah, I can't fight now."

Usagi replied.

"This is not good."

Rei replied in a sad tone. Kenji Tsukino walked into the café.

He walked over where Usagi and her friends were sitting.

"Your mother told me you would be here Usagi."

Kenji spoke in a calm tone.

"Papa. What brings you here?"

Usagi asked. Ami's miniature PC resonates wildly!

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a special

place today?"

Kenji asked.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed. She got up. Ami held on to her hand.

"Ami, what is it?"

Usagi asked. Ami whispered to Usagi.

"My PC is reacting to Kenji! I believe he has a real Crystal Heart!"

Ami whispered to Usagi. Usagi whispered back.

"I'll try to protect him."

Usagi replied. Then she walked out with her father.

"I have a bad feeling that he's not going to make it!"

Rei stated.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Krong looked upset.

"Ruby, I have to congratulate you for finding the real target, but

our enemy has the Golden Shield. I believe there are two more items:

The Golden Sword and the Golden Armor. Make sure you don't fail me

again!"

Krong announced.

"Yes master. I know the next target is Kenji Tsukino. I will go and

get his Crystal Heart!"

Ruby replied. Then she vanished.

Tokyo – Zoo – Morning

Kenji took Usagi to the Zoo.

"Why are we here Papa?"

Usagi asked. Ruby appeared behind Usagi. She answered.

"So, I can take his treasure!"

Ruby announced as she fired a blast a Kenji. But Usagi transformed

and blocked the blast with her Golden Shield. Ruby kept firing

until the blast finally hit Kenji! His real Crystal Heart came out

and it spun around and stopped. it turned silver! Then it shattered.

Then the Golden Sword appeared in its sheath! ruby tried to get the

sword, but the sword wouldn't let her claim it! Victory Sailor Moon

jumped up and claimed the sword and took it out of its sheath and

held it in her hand! It started to glow brightly! Then a flash and

Usagi was transformed once again!

"I am Victory Sailor Moon: Sword and Shield mode!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke. She had the Golden sword in one hand and

the Golden Shield in the other! She glittered.

"DAMN YOU!"

Ruby yelled. She fired a blast again! But Victory Sailor Moon deflected

it with her shield! Then Victory Sailor Moon used her new sword!

"HYAH!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke as her new sword glowed the she waved her

sword down and a blast was fired at Ruby! The blast hit Ruby!

"DAMN YOU! I'll be back!"

Ruby cursed then she vanished. Victory Sailor Moon ran over to Kenji.

"Usagi, you look so gallant! I am sorry that I can no longer be with

you. Thank you…"

Kenji spoke to her. Then he died. Victory Sailor Moon picked him up

and carried him in her arms. Her new sword was sheathed and was at

her side. Her Shield was strapped to her back. Rei and the others

had caught up to her. They saw the look on her face. A face of sadness

and of revenge! Victory Sailor Moon took her father's body back home.

Now the others new who the last target was! Ikuko! What will happen

next? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/26/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	21. 21 Protect Usagi's Mother!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 21

"Protect Usagi's Mother!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

21

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE:**

**LAST TIME ON PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS, USAGI, AND HER**

**FATHER WENT TO A ZOO FOR THE DAY, HOWEVER THEY WERE ATTACKED AND**

**KENJI TSUKINO'S CRYSTAL HEART WAS TAKEN AND IT SHATTERED AND**

**TRANSFORMED INTO THE GOLDEN SWORD! USAGI CLAIMED THE SWORD AND CAUSED**

**RUBY TO FLEE! NOW ONLY IKUKO REMAIN ALIVE! CAN USAGI AND HER FRIENDS**

**KEEP HER SAFE? FIND OUT NEXT!**

Rei, Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were at Usagi's house.

"You say, that I have a Crystal Heart?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yeah."

Ami replied. Then she continued.

"Shingo and your husband both died because they had real Crystal

Hearts. It's only logical that you have the final real Crystal

Heart. And your treasure is still unknown."

Ami analyzed the situation.

"I see. Then it will only be a matter of time before I get killed."

Ikuko replied.

"We'll protect you."

Makoto stated.

"What is your schedule today?"

Usagi asked. It was the first time she spoken after her father

was killed.

"I have to go to the Supermarket and to the Bank."

Ikuko replied.

"Why don't you wait until the danger has passed?"

Rei asked.

"But, my work will not get done!"

Ikuko protested. Usagi glanced at her new sword and thought of the

price that was paid for it to appear to her!

"I still need to do my agenda outside of this house, if you want, you

can come with me."

Ikuko pleaded.

"Very well."

Rei agreed. They all left the house. On the way there Ruby appeared.

"I am here for the final Crystal Heart!"

Ruby demanded.

"Be gone witch!"

Usagi snarled.

"Oh, my work is not done!"

Ruby cheered gleefully. Then she fired a shot at Ikuko, but Usagi

deflected the shot with her shield! Ruby kept firing so quickly

until there was a breech between Ikuko and Usagi! The blast hit

Ikuko! Her Crystal Heart came out and spun around. When it stopped,

it turned silver and shattered! In it's place, was the Golden Armor,

Golden Boots, and the Golden Helmet! Ruby tried to get it, but she

was repelled again! Usagi touched the new items and she was instantly

transformed into Purity Sailor Moon! She was adorned with the items

with had been given to her. The Golden Sword in her left hand. The

Golden Shield in her right hand! The Golden Armor, which hugged to her

to body! The armor, the boots, and the helmet was made of pure gold

with a 10 alloy mixed in. Then Purity Sailor Moon fired a shot from

her new sword and it hit Ruby! Ruby turned to dust and Ruby's gem

fell to the ground and shattered. Purity Sailor Moon was retransformed

back into Usagi! Usagi set her items on the ground and went to her

mother.

"Mother… stay with me!"

Usagi demanded. Ikuko put a hand on Usagi's face.

"Be strong. I believe in you!"

Ikuko replied.

"I will mom!"

Usagi replied.

"Make me proud…"

Ikuko told her. Then she slipped into death. She died. Usagi gently

placed Ikuko on the ground! Usagi wept silently. The others stood

there and watched. Now that Usagi has the three treasures, what will

happen next? Be here to find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/26/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	22. 22 Rise, Crystal Treasures!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 22

"Rise, Crystal Treasures!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

22

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE:**

**LAST TIME ON PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS, RUBY TARGETED **

**IKUKO TSUKINO AND TRIED TO TAKE HER CRYSTAL HEART! IT SHATTERED**

**AND IT TURNED INTO THE GOLDEN ARMOR, GOLDEN HELMET, AND THE GOLDEN**

**BOOTS. THEN USAGI WAS AUTOMATICALLY TRANSFORMED INTO PURITY SAILOR**

**MOON BY THE GOLDEN SUIT OF ARMOR! RUBY TRIED TO FINISH OFF PURITY**

**SAILOR MOON, HOWEVER PURITY SAILOR MOON FINISHED OFF RUBY! IKUKO'S**

**LAST MOMENTS WAS IN HER DAUGHTER'S ARMS! NOW USAGI MUST FIND A WAY**

**TO USE THE ITEMS TOGETHER! FIND OUT NEXT!**

"NO… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Usagi replied in disbelief.

"There's nothing more you can do here Usagi."

Rei replied trying to comfort her. However, Usagi had a different resolve.

Usagi picked up her dead mother. Usagi looked angry.

"I WILL MAKE THEM PAY! I'LL DEFEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

Usagi replied with such loathing, anger, and malice.

"Usagi, don't be angry with yourself about what happened."

Makoto replied. Moments later, Usagi's anger subsided and Usagi returned

normal.

"Let's go. My mother, father, and Shingo must have a proper burial."

Usagi spoke softly with tears coming down.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Krong stood up and he looked very angry.

"I LOST THE THREE LEGENDARY ITEMS TO THAT GIRL! I WANT THOSE ITEMS

TAKEN AND THAT GIRL DESTROYED! JADE, JADELEON, MUG, CHAMELEON GO AND

FIND THAT GIRL AND DESTROY HER!"

Krong demanded. His henchmen vanished.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

"How am I going to transform into Purity Sailor Moon again?"

Usagi asked. Usagi's new items appeared and started to float.

"I think they heard you!"

Rei responded. The Crystal Treasures started to float and circle

each other and they started to glow! Then the three items vanished

and in its place was a very large cup with a covering. It was gold

colored and it had a long short stem at the base. The Purity Chalice

settled into Usagi's hand. Jade, Mug, Jadeleon, and Chameleon

appeared.

"The treasures! We want them!"

Jade demanded.

"How do I use this Purity Chalice?"

Usagi asked. Will Usagi be able to unlock the Purity Chalice? Be

there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/29/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	23. 23 Purity Chalice Appears!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 23

"Purity Chalice Appears"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

23

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE:**

**LAST TIME ON PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS, USAGI MADE A**

**PLEDGE THAT SHE WOULD PUNISH THOSE WHO KILLED HER FAMILY! THEN LATER**

**USAGI'S ITEMS TURNED INTO THE PURITY CHALICE! CAN SHE UNLOCK THE**

**SECRETS OF THE PURITY CHALICE, BE THERE!**

"We want those items NOW!"

Jade demanded.

"NO! THEY AREN'T YOURS! THEY'RE MINE! VICTORY MOON POWER! MAKE UP!

LATER!"

Usagi yelled. Then she transformed and vanished.

"DAMN BRAT! COME ON, LET'S GO!"

Jade cursed. Later, Victory Sailor Moon reappeared and started

running! Jade and the others started chasing her. Jade started

blasting at Victory Sailor Moon! She barely managed to avoid the

blasts. She kept running until she was trapped.

"There's nowhere to run! Surrender and give me your Purity Chalice!

It holds those Crystal Treasures doesn't it?"

Jade asked her.

"NEVER! I won't surrender it to you WITCH!"

Victory Sailor Moon cursed. Then a blast hit the villains!

"Sailor Moon! Now's your chance! We'll hold them off!"

Victory Sailor Mars told her. Victory Sailor Moon escaped.

"DAMN YOU!"

Jade cursed. Jade and the others tried to flee, but Victory Sailor

mars and the others had her blocked. Victory Sailor Moon continued

until she got to the Tsukino Household, but she couldn't rest!

Jade reappeared.

"NOW… surrender that item!"

Jade demanded.

"NO!"

Victory Sailor Moon yelled. She closed her eyes and she tried to think up the

words to transform. The Purity Chalice glowed. Then the words came to her.

"PURITY…"

Usagi started to yell. Will she say the right phrase? be here next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/29/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	24. 24 Purity Chalice! Make Up!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 24

"Purity Chalice! Make Up!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

24

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE:**

**LAST TIME ON PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS, USAGI HAD JUST **

**COMBINED THE CRYSTAL TREASURES INTO THE PURITY CHALICE! HOWEVER,**

**USAGI WAS ATTACKED! CAN SHE FIND THE PHRASE TO TRANSFORM? FIND**

**OUT NEXT!**

"Purity Chalice! Make Up!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. The sacred cup opened up and in

moments, she was in the golden outfit she had been earlier.

"This will be your last stand Sailor Moon!"

Jade announced. Purity Sailor Moon remained silent. Her sword

powered up! It began to glow. Then with a swift strike, Chameleon

got hit! He turned to dust! A dark red gem fell off and exploded!

"We'll be back, Purity Sailor Moon! We'll be back with another plan!"

Jade announced. They left. Purity Sailor Moon retransformed into

Victory Sailor Moon and started to look for her friends.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Jade, Mug, and Jadeleon returned. Krong stood up.

"Where is Chameleon?"

Krong asked.

"Purity Sailor Moon killed him sire."

Jade announced.

"Then I want her found and brought before me! She must be punished

for her vile crimes!"

Krong announced.

"Yes sire."

Jade replied.

"Send every monster we have! She'll be overwhelmed!"

Krong ordered.

"Yes sire. Here me monsters! This is a declaration of war! Purity

Sailor Moon must be captured and brought here to stand trial! make

sure that you capture her and bring her to your master Krong!"

Jade announced. All the monsters cheered in reply.

Tokyo – Café – Day

Victory Sailor Moon retransformed into Usagi. Her Purity Chalice

went into her brooch. She entered the café. Rei, Makoto, Nicolas,

Constance, Mamoru, and Hotaru were there.

"Hey Usako."

Mamoru greeted her.

"Are you okay?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah. I will be fine. Are my family at the funeral home?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. The funeral home director wondered when you wanted the funeral.

I told him that you have a personal problem bothering you and when

you had time, you'll deal with it."

Rei replied.

"I see. Rei, let's go and talk to him."

Usagi announced.

"Okay."

Rei replied. Rei and Usagi left the café. They walked down the

street. Jade and 20 monsters encountered them!

"CAPTURE HER!"

Jade ordered.

"Victory Mars Power! Make Up!"

Rei called out. She transformed.

"Victory Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out. She transformed into Victory Sailor Moon!

"Golden Sword! Power Up!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. However, the sword didn't appear!

"Oh no!"

Victory Sailor Moon gasped.

"Usagi, run! I'll hold them off!"

Victory Sailor Mars told her.

"Right!"

Victory Sailor Moon replied. She ran off. Usagi, run for your

life! It will only get worse!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/30/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	25. 25 Hunted, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 25

"Hunted, Part I""

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

25

"After her! She must be caught!"

Jade announced.

"Oh no..."

Usagi thought as she ran down the street. However, monsters surrounded her. Usagi began to glow! She automatically transformed into Purity Sailor Moon! her sword began to glow! Then she struck all the monsters and they turned to dust!

"I am out of here!"

Purity Sailor Moon announced. Jade was upset!

"THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU KILLED MY MONSTERS!"

Jade yelled.

Tokyo - Café - Day

Purity Sailor Moon ran into the café. Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru were there.

"I need help!"

Purity Sailor Moon demanded.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka asked.

"Monsters... lost of them! I need you guys to hold them off for me while I escape."

Purity Sailor Moon told them.

"No problem."

Michiru replied.

"Good."

Purity Sailor Moon spoke in a relieved tone.

Moments later...

"Let us through!"

One of the monsters demanded.

"NO!"

Victory sailor Uranus replied.

"Deep Submerge!"

Victory Sailor Neptune yelled. A massive tsunami hit the monsters!

Tokyo - Juuban District - day

Purity Sailor Moon ran to the Juuban district where Jadeleon stopped her!

"Where are you going little lady?"

Jadeleon asked. The Great Viking appeared and knocked Jadeleon to the ground! Soon after, Jadeleon got back on his feet!

"I'll duel you for old time's sake!"

The Great Viking told him. Purity Sailor Moon ran off. She ran until Jade caught her.

"LET ME GO!"

Purity Sailor Moon yelled as jade disappeared with Purity Sailor Moon!

Outer Space - Krong's Palace - Day

Jade appeared with Purity Sailor Moon. Monsters held her tight. Krong spoke.

"Well, well, well, we meet again! And once again, you're my prisoner!  
Chain her again!"

Krong spoke to her. They chained Purity Sailor Moon tightly.

"You won't escape this time!"

Krong told her as he laughed.

Tokyo - Downtown Tokyo - Day

Rei ran up to Victory Sailor Uranus.

"Where's Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know."

Victory Sailor Uranus replied.

"Let's go find her."

Rei suggested. Jade's image appeared in the sky.

"Don't bother! She's our prisoner! She'll be killed soon!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/31/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	26. 26 Hunted, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 26

"Hunted, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

26

**CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE:**

**KRONG AND HIS VILE FORCES WERE HUNTING USAGI! THEN AT THE LAST MOMENT**

**USAGI WAS CAPTURED! WILL USAGI GET FREE? FIND OUT NEXT!**

"Now that I have you, I'll torment you!"

Krong spoke in a gleeful tone.

"I don't think so!"

Purity Sailor Moon snarled.

"I am impervious to your tortures in this form!"

Purity Sailor Moon reveled to Krong.

"Well, at least you're our prisoner!"

Krong announced.

"Not for long!"

A strange familiar voice spoke. Then a mysterious shrouded figure

appeared.

"WHO DARES ENTERS MY DOMAIN?"

Krong asked angrily.

"I am the Emissary! I will take what doesn't belong to you!"

The Emissary spoke and turned into a ball of energy and rescued

Purity Sailor Moon and teleported to Earth!

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

The others were discussing on how to rescue Usagi when the Emissary

appeared with Usagi.

"Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I am okay. She must have sensed that I was in trouble!"

Usagi replied.

"I saved her this time, but next time I may not be able to save

her!"

The Emissary replied.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her.

"No problem. I have to go. farewell!"

The Emissary told them then vanished.

Tokyo – Krong's Palace – Day

"I want her stopped! Send down a monster!"

Krong insisted.

"I know just the monster!"

Jade announced.

"Sonicmaster!"

Mug called.

"Yes, I am at your command."

Sonicmaster reported.

"Find Usagi and defeat her! GO!"

Jade ordered.

"I am on my way!"

Sonicmaster replied and vanished.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Sonicmaster appeared.

"I am here for you USAGI!"

The Sonicmaster yelled.

"Purity Chalice!"

Usagi called. The Purity Chalice appeared. Usagi was going to

transform, but Sonicmaster knocked it out of her hands.

"You'll have to face me without it!"

The Sonicmaster yelled. Rei raced over to the Purity Chalice. She

grabbed the chalice and threw it to Usagi.

"GOT IT! PURITY CHALICE! MAKE UP!"

Usagi replied and transformed directly into Purity Sailor Moon.

Her Golden Sword powered up and struck the monster! He turned

into dust!

"Hey, great job!"

Rei told her.

"Thanks."

Purity Sailor Moon replied. More great challenges are ahead.

This story was completed on: 06/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	27. 27 Run For Your Life Usagi!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 27

"Run For Your Life Usagi!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

27

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Jade was alone in her chamber. She thought to herself.

"I got to make that brat pay. But how?"

Jade thought to herself. A monster came in.

"You called for me Jade?"

The monster asked.

"Yes, you have the ability to make people run, right?"

Jade asked.

"Yes. I am Turbomaster."

The monster replied.

"Good. Now I want you to make Usagi run real fast. Can you do it?"

Jade asked.

"But, I am Krong's prized monster."

Turbomaster announced.

"I'll worry about him."

Jade announced.

"Okay."

Turbomaster replied. He left.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Usagi and Rei were at the Hikawa Shrine. They were talking. Then the

Turbomaster appeared.

"I have come for you Usagi!"

The Turbomaster snarled.

"Victory Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Victory Sailor Moon. Turbomaster blasted her

with a turbo ray!

"Hey what's going on?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked as she began running from the monster.

"HA! Now no one can stop me!"

Turbomaster spoke and vanished.

"Oh no! I got to stop him!"

Rei thought to herself.

"Tokyo – Downtown Tokyo – Day

Victory Sailor Moon was running in downtown Tokyo. She couldn't

stop. The monster appeared and started to blast Tokyo, but Victory

Sailor Moon ran past the monster!

"NO!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke in an angry tone as she past the monster.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"WHAT!"

Krong spoke angrily.

"I wanted revenge against Usagi, so I used your favorite monster to

put a spell on her."

Jade announced.

"YOU DID IT WITHOUT MY AUTHORIZATION! KRAING, CAPTURE HER AND CHAIN

HER UP!"

Krong announced. Kraing chained her up. Then Krong used his black

staff and hit the monster! The monster's ray was destroyed! The

spell was broken on Victory Sailor Moon! She ran back to the

monster.

"Now you're mine! Purity Chalice! Make Up!"

Victory Sailor Moon transformed and powered up her sword. A blast

of energy hit Turbomaster and turned him to dust.

"That takes care of you."

Purity Sailor Moon announced.

Tokyo – Café – Day

Rei, Constance, and Usagi sat at the café.

"I am glad you're okay."

Rei spoke.

"Yeah, I'll never run again."

Usagi spoke. Makoto and Luna came in.

"I heard you had some excitement."

Luna spoke to her friend.

"Well, all's well that runs a well!"

Usagi spoke. They all laughed.

This story was completed on: 06/02/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	28. 28 Some Memories Just Won't Die!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 28

"Some Memories Just Don't Die!"

Rated: PG

Notes: This story is based upon the song "Some Memories Just Don't

Die" by late Marty Robbins.

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

28

Usagi worn a black dress covered by a veil over her face. She was at

the Funeral Home, there her family had been embalmed and laid in

caskets. Rei stood next to her. Rei put a hand on her shoulder and

spoke.

"They're gone somewhere else Usagi. Will you be okay?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah. I will be fine."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone. Makoto stood next to Usagi.

"Well, Usagi what will you do now?"

Makoto asked. A minister came up to them.

"The Funeral will be at 2 p.m. Following the graveside service."

The minister announced.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"I need ideas on how I can get that Chalice."

Krong asked.

"Father, let me send Artic Demon. He can put Tokyo in a freeze!"

Kraing announced.

"Good. Do it!"

Krong agreed.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Usagi, Rei, and Constance were sitting on the steps of the shrine. Rei

felt a flake of snow hit her hand.

"What's wrong?"

Usagi asked.

"It's snowing!"

Rei answered.

"On a sunny day?"

Constance asked.

"Not anymore!"

The Artic Demon told them.

"Let's do it! Victory Moon Power!"

Usagi called out. She transformed.

"Mars Victory Power! Make Up!"

"Victory White Moon Power! Make Up!"

Rei and Constance called out. They transformed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Victory Sailor Mars called out and sent an fiery arrow

towards Artic Demon, he melted to nothing!

"Wow, the harder they are, the easier they melt!"

Victory Sailor White Moon spoke up.

"No, that's 'the harder they are, the easier they fall!'"

Victory Sailor Mars corrected.

"No. They harder they are, the harder they fall!"

Victory Sailor Moon corrected them. The Senshi laughed.

Tokyo – Graveside Service – Day

"We're here to remember the lives of these fine people: Kenji,

Ikuko, and Shingo. They all had a part of destiny to fulfill,

and now that their lives and purposes were filled, they have

returned to the creator who gave them life. All though their

lives are no more, the memories will never die."

The Minister spoke in a soft tone. The caskets were closed and

lowered. Rei escorted Usagi away, since this was overwhelming

for her!

"Usagi, your toughest battles lie ahead."

Rei spoke softly.

"I know."

Usagi replied.

This story was completed on: 06/05/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	29. 29 The War Empress, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 29

"The War Empress, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

29

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Night

"Come on Master Krong, let me go!"

Jade pleaded.

"NO! YOU committed too many crimes against me!"

Krong announced.

"Please, let me battle Usagi to regain my honor!"

Jade pleaded.

"Very well! Go!"

Krong replied. Kraing released Jade from her chains. Jade vanished!

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna,

and Constance met at the Hikawa Shrine. They were discussing what

would be their next move. Then Jade appeared.

"What brings you here you witch?"

Rei snarled.

"I am here to fight Usagi only! Usagi, WE DUEL!"

Jade announced.

"Very well."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi be careful! I feel that she is very strong!"

Rei announced.

"I will. Victory Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi replied and transformed.

"Golden Sword! Power Up!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. Her sword appeared.

"Your kind has killed my family! NOW, your kind will perish by my

hand!"

Victory Sailor Moon replied as she ran towards Jade. She struck her!

Jade tried to strike back but Victory Sailor Moon blocked it!

"How do you like it when I become 60 feet tall?"

Jade asked as she grew 60 feet tall!

"How in the hell, do I battle her now?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked. Then the Purity Chalice appeared and

Victory Sailor Moon was automatically transformed into Purity

Sailor Moon and she grew 60 feet tall!

"Give me your best shot!"

Jade announced. Purity Sailor Moon power up her sword and make an

attack, but Jade blocked it with her Jade Saber! Then she blasted

Purity Sailor Moon and sprayed a white foam all over her! Purity

Sailor Moon fell to the ground!

"That's Toxic Foam! It will slowly kill you!"

Jade explained. Usagi was separated from her Soldier Form and was

teleported elsewhere! Usagi was teleported to a remote region of

Japan! She landed on the ground and looked around. She saw a large

statue. The statue was adorned with massive armor and a large

Bazooka! There was an inscription on the statue that said the

following message:

"_**THE ONE THAT IS TRUE!"**_

"_**SHE IS FULL OF VIRTUE"**_

"_**ONE DAY SHE SHALL REIGN!"**_

"_**TO THE MONSTERS SHE WILL BRING PAIN!"**_

"_**A NEW POWER WILL OVERSHADOW HER LIKE RAIN!"**_

"_**A NEW HOPE SHE SHALL GAIN!"**_

"What does that mean?"

Usagi thought to herself. A voice spoke.

"You came?"

The voice spoke.

"Yeah. But, I don't know why I am here!"

Usagi replied.

"I have brought you here!"

The voice announced.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am the War Empress!"

The War Empress answered.

"War Empress? Are you Ally or Enemy?"

Usagi asked.

"I am a friend, an ally! I was revived by your devotion to fight

those who killed your family! The truth is…"

The War Empress explained. To find out what the War Empress will

say, be here next time!

This story was completed on: 06/06/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	30. 30 The War Empress, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 30

"The War Empress, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Crystal Hearts begins with this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

30

"… the truth is… I am responsible for the deaths of your family."

The War Empress replied.

"How?"

Usagi asked.

"Well, not directly… let me tell you my story. It all started many

thousands of your years, I was the Empress of my empire in the

galaxy you call the Andromeda Galaxy. I ruled with honor. My servant

Krong and his wife, were soldiers under my leadership. But, Krong

and his wife secretly taught themselves the dark arts! Then they

attacked my kingdom with a vengeance with their new armies! I

defended my kingdom by using my powers! However, they overpowered

me and I escaped to earth and then I traveled in time to your time.

I placed my three sacred treasures into three worthy people. Then

I turned myself into a statue to prevent myself from by being

captured. Then Krong came to earth and attacked it. Then you

put a kink into Krong's plans. Your recent devotion in fighting

Krong has awakened me! Now it's time to defeat Jade!"

The War Empress explained. Then Usagi turned into a ball of light

and touched the statue of the War Empress! It too turned into a

ball of light! The ball of light traveled back to the battle site

where Sailor Moon was still struggling. Jade was having a good time.

Then the ball of light hit Sailor Moon and restored her. Purity

Sailor Moon stood up again and spoke.

"I call on the power of the War Empress!"

Purity Sailor Moon called out.

"WAR EMPRESS?"

Rei yelled.

"WAR EMPRESS?"

Jade yelled.

"OH NO! THE WAR EMPRESS?"

Krong yelled. The War Empress appeared out of nowhere and merged

with Purity Sailor Moon! Her armor changed! The boots changed

with spikes coming out of the boots! Her armor became more

massive! Her face became covered with a huge mask! Then Purity

Sailor Moon's Golden Sword turned into a large Bazooka! Then

the War Empress fired her bazooka! A large beam hit Jade! jade

fell backwards and turned into dust and then exploded! Then the

War Empress returned to normal size and transformed back into

Purity Sailor Moon! Then she retransformed into Usagi. An image

of Krong appeared in the sky.

"So, the War Empress has chosen you? So, be it! I will come back

with a new, plan!

"

Krong told her and then vanished.

"I'll be ready for you!"

Usagi replied.

Tokyo – The café – Day

Rei, Constance, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Usagi were at the café.

"Looks like you got new help Usagi."

Rei stated.

"Yeah. But, the battles will be worse."

Usagi replied.

"To your new ally."

Constance spoke as she help her glass to do a toast.

"To our new ally!"

Everyone spoke. A new day had dawned. More battles lay ahead!

This story was completed on: 06/07/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	31. 31 Friends Protecting Friends, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 31

"Friends Protecting Friends, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: I am back after over three months of absence! I have moved

to Texas and I hope you enjoy the rest of the series!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: CKNight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

31

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Krong sat in his chair upset and very angry.

"THAT WAR EMPRESS! DOES SHE THINK SHE CAN REALLY DEFEAT MY PLANS?

JADELEON, YOU'RE IN CHARGE! SEND DOWN A MONSTER TO ATTACK THOSE

SENSHI!"

Krong announced.

"Master, how about we target someone the Senshi knows? That way

they would have to protect that person and you can destroy

Tokyo!"

Jadeleon replied.

"It sounds like a good plan. I know just the monster for the job!

Demon Magnos! Magnos, arise!"

Krong spoke and created a new monster.

"I am here sire! What is your bidding?"

Demon Magnos asked.

"Keep Usagi busy while Jadeleon will capture her closest friends!"

Krong announced.

"You got it boss!"

Demon Magnos replied. Demon Magnos and Jadeleon vanished.

Tokyo – The Park – Day

Usagi, and Naru were walking in the park. They were walking.

"I saw you as that War Empress. I thought it was cool. Do you like

that power?"

Naru asked intently.

"The power is cool, but it's massive! It's like a strong cup of

cappuccino. I should only use that power only when really needed!"

Usagi replied. Demon Magnos appeared.

"Then today you will suffer from my hand! Demon Soldiers!"

Demon Magnos called out. He was ugly. He had two horns on his head

and he wore massive armor. The Demon Soldiers were the foot soldiers

of Krong, the warlord against the War Empress!

"Capture Usagi's friend!"

Demon Magnos ordered. The Demon soldiers swarmed everywhere and captured

Naru.

"GO!"

Demon Magnos ordered.

"What are you going to do with her?"

Usagi asked.

"Let's say, if Krong captures your closest friends, you'll have to

surrender to him!"

Demon Magnos replied. Then he laughed.

"YOU CAN'T!!!!"

Usagi protested.

"I'll be back with more of your friends!"

Demon Magnos announced and left with Naru. Usagi continued to walk to

the Hikawa Shrine. Once there, Rei saw how gloomy Usagi looked.

"You look sad. What happened?"

Rei asked.

"A new monster named Demon Magnos, captured Naru."

Usagi replied.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Rei asked.

"He moved too quickly. I couldn't get him."

Usagi complained.

"What is Krong up too?"

Rei asked.

"That demon said that he was going to capture all of my friends…"

Usagi started to speak as Jadeleon appeared and took Rei. Then

Jadeleon vanished with Usagi.

"DAMN!!!"

Usagi cursed. Usagi left the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi called Ami and

Makoto.

"Meet me in the park, quickly!"

Usagi urged. The other girls agreed.

Tokyo – The Park Day Time

"What's going on?"

Makoto asked.

"Jadeleon and Demon Magnos have been capturing my friends. You

have to be on guard."

Usagi replied. Jadeleon appeared. Usagi got in between Jadeleon

and her friends! Jadeleon took her instead.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Jadeleon appeared with Usagi.

"Usagi, good to see you!"

Krong spoke in a happy tone.

"What do you want with my friends?"

Usagi asked.

"You have defeated my minions time and time again! And if you

don't surrender to me, I will capture and kill all your friends!

Do you want that?"

Krong asked.

"I won't cooperate with you!"

Usagi protested.

"Kraing, cut Naru's throat if Usagi says anything else but surrender!"

Krong announced.

"Yes father."

Kraing replied as he put his sword to Naru's throat.

"Krong… I…"

Usagi started.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/09/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	32. 32 Friends Protecting Friends, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode ?

"Enter Title Here"

Rated: PG

Notes: Here's another chapter in the Crystal Hearts saga, enjoy!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

32

"WELL?"

Krong asked as he sat impatiently in his chair fiddling with

his staff.

"Krong…"

Usagi spoke softly, she was unsure of her decision, but she

couldn't risk her friend's lives. The War Empress was talking

to Usagi in her mind…

"Now, you can't just give up to him!"

The War Empress pleaded with Usagi. Usagi knew this as well.

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ME WAITING?"

Krong demanded.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY ANSWER?"

Usagi questioned him. Then she grabbed her brooch and broke herself

free from her captors!

"Does this answer your question! I call on the power of the War

Empress!"

Usagi called out. She transformed into the War Empress! With the

snap of her fingers, Naru and Rei were teleported along with her!

Tokyo – The Park – Day

The War Empress appeared with Naru and Rei. The War Empress

retransformed back into Usagi.

"Thanks for bring us back."

Naru thanked her.

"No worries. I am tired. I am going to go home and get some

rest. Being transformed as the War Empress wears me out…"

Usagi spoke in a weakened tone. Usagi left.

"I am really worried about her! Each time she uses the power of

the War Empress, she grows weaker."

Rei stated.

"Rei, she's trying to stop anymore tragedies from happening like her

family who lost her lives because of those fiends, right?"

Naru asked.

"Right."

Rei replied.

"Let's trust her."

Naru stated.

"Right…"

Rei thought to herself.

"Usagi…"

Rei thought as her mind drifted far away. Not far away, Usagi was

walking home when Demon Magnos and Jadeleon appeared out of nowhere!

Jadeleon blasted Usagi and she fell to the ground. she got back up

and she looked angry.

"How dare you attack a defenseless person! Victory Moon Power!

Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Victory Sailor Moon.

"So, Sailor Moon, do you have the strength to defeat both of us?"

Jadeleon asked.

"I have the ability to defeat you! Purity Chalice! Make Up!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. The sacred cup opened up and in

moments, she was in the golden outfit.

"That demon is toast! Purity Sword, Power Up!"

Purity Sailor Moon called out. A golden sword appeared.

"Golden Sword Strike!"

Purity Sailor Moon called out. Her sword powered up! It began to

glow. Then with a swift strike! Demon Magnos turned into dust.

"You defeated him, but now you'll deal with me! Go ahead and

try to destroy me with your sword!"

Jadeleon told her.

"FINE! Golden Sword Strike!"

Purity Sailor Moon called out. Her sword powered up! It began to

glow. Then with a swift strike Jadeleon turned to dust, then

he revived again and became very large!

"Now, Purity Sailor Moon, I dare you to call on the War Empress!"

Jadeleon hissed.

"FINE! WAR EMPRESS, POWER UP!"

Purity Sailor Moon hissed back. She transformed into the War Empress

and then she grew to the same size as Jadeleon.

"Now to business!"

Jadeleon challenged as he picked up his sword. The War Empress picked

up her War Sword, nearby on the ground Naru and Rei saw the War

Empress again. They knew that Usagi didn't have enough energy to

support the War Empress.

"Oh no! Usagi has been transformed back into the War Empress!"

Rei spoke worriedly.

"This is bad, right?"

Naru asked.

"Yes… the longer she's transformed, the more harm it will do to her!"

Rei replied in a worried tone. meanwhile, Jadeleon was talking to

the War Empress once more.

"So, are you going to fight or are you just going to stand there?"

Jadeleon hissed. The War Empress picked up her sword and her sword

met with his sword. A clash of weapons made a loud scraping sound.

Then Jadeleon surprised the War Empress by jolting her with

electricity! The War Empress fell to the ground. The ground shook

wildly as the War Empress fell to the ground. Rei and Naru braced

themselves as the ground shook. The War Empress stood back up again

and sheathed her sword.

"WAR BAZOOKA, POWER UP!"

Her Bazooka appeared out nowhere.

"FIRE!"

A white light came from the bazooka and hit Jadeleon! Jadeleon

dropped his sword. Then he turned into dust and exploded! Then

the War Empress dropped her bazooka and returned to normal size

and fell to the ground and retransformed back into Usagi. Then

she fell unconscious. Rei and Naru came running to her.

"USAGI!"

Rei yelled in a worried tone. Rei came up to Usagi and shook her,

but Usagi wouldn't wake up.

"Why don't you wake up?"

Rei questioned her. Rei heard a familiar voice.

"She won't wake up because the War Empress drained her energy.

She needs rest. The War Empress is a powerful entity and someone

like the princess wasn't meant to use her for extended periods

of time! Give her time and she be good as new."

The Emissary replied as she appeared.

"Entity?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. I can't stay. Watch over her. Goodbye."

The Emissary spoke and vanished. Rei picked up Usagi and took her

to the Hikawa Shrine.

This story was completed on: 10/10/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	33. 33 Revenge, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 33

"Revenge, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Nothing.

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

32

Usagi lay still and unconscious on Rei's bed. Ami, Minako, and

Makoto were also there.

"What happened?"

Ami asked.

"The powers of the War Empress were too much for her. If she keeps

this up, she could lose her powers or die."

Rei replied in a sad tone. Ami checked Usagi's pulse and checked her

over.

"Well, she'll be okay. I don't know how long she'll be out."

Ami replied.

"I'll watch over her, you all can go about your day."

Mamoru suggested.

"Right"

Rei replied.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Night

"I am tired of fighting those brats from here in outer space!

It's time to descend to earth! Lower the space ship to Earth

in Tokyo!"

Krong yelled.

"Yes father!"

Kraing replied. Kraing touched the controls of the U.F.O. and

the U.F.O. started to descend. Finally, it landed in Tokyo on

Earth. The Senshi felt the landing.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Ami yelled as her, Rei, Makoto, and Minako went outside. Constance

and Prince Nicolas came running to the shrine.

"Krong has landed his space ship near the Juuban district!"

Constance spoke in great fear.

"I am sure that Krong is going to send his forces on the ground."

Prince Nicolas reported.

Tokyo – Krong's Palace – Day

"Kraing, release the Demon Soldiers on this town. Let them run

amok!"

Krong announced. Kraing released legions of Demon Soldiers.

meanwhile, the Demon Soldiers started their terror and Rei, Constance,

and Makoto transformed into their soldier forms to fight this evil.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"White Moon Beam!"

The senshi called for their powers, but the Demon Soldiers couldn't

be destroyed!

Krong and Kraing appeared.

"Do you think you wimps can defeat my soldiers? Take this!"

Krong asked them. Then from his hands he fired a beam and knocked

down the Senshi!

"HA! You think you're strong? Without your friend to help you,

you are all helpless!"

Krong spoke then he laughed. Usagi had woke up and ran to the

others were.

"Well, the hero herself has arrived!"

Krong sneered.

"I'll stop you! War Empress, power up!"

Usagi yelled and called for the War Empress, but her powers were

blocked!

"WHAT! VICTORY MOON POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi called again, but this power too was blocked.

"NO! PURITY CHALICE, POWER UP!"

Usagi called again, but it was useless.

"HA! You are truly powerless! Feel my wrath!"

Krong spoke and he laughed. He fired a beam of destructive power.

The beam hit Usagi. She fell to the ground.

"With you powerless, I'll have you begging for mercy soon!"

Krong spoke. Then he laughed again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/11/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	34. 34 Revenge, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 34

"Revenge, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

34

"HA! With you powerless, what can you do?"

Krong laughed as he held his staff high. Then with a blast from

his staff, Usagi was hit with lightning bolts! Usagi fell to the

ground.

"Do you still think you can save your pitiful town and resist me?"

Krong asked.

"I will defeat you one day."

Usagi stated.

"However, Usagi, today is not that day!"

Krong stated.

"Usagi, we must go now… we are defenseless against now!"

Rei spoke as she started to drag Usagi away.

"NO! TAKE ME BACK!"

Usagi yelled as Rei dragged her off. The others followed.

"TAKE ME BACK! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Usagi ordered and hissed, but it was no good. Rei did not budge.

She continued until she arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"How dare…"

Usagi started to yell at Rei. However, Rei cut her off.

"I am sorry Usagi, please know this, with your powers locked,

you are powerless against him. It was better to withdraw and

fight another time."

Rei tried to explain to Usagi. Usagi was unchanged! She was still

very angry with whomever locked her powers.

"So, who locked my powers? Let's see… It could be Queen Serenity,

or it could be the Emissary, but I hardly doubt it was her, and

we have those providers that gave me this power to fight them. I bet

you a shiny new 100 yen coin that it was them!"

Usagi tried to sort out the suspects.

"Providers, I call for thee!"

Usagi yelled. Out of nowhere, three robed beings appeared.

"You called for us… why?"

One of the providers asked.

"I want to know who is responsible for locking my powers!"

Usagi asked.

"And if we told you?"

The Providers asked.

"I want to know who's responsible! There are a lot of people

who will get hurt if I don't protect them!"

Usagi yelled. The Providers remained silent. Usagi spoke again.

"WHO LOCKED MY POWERS? WHO?"

She demanded.

"WE DID!"

The Providers answered.

"HOW DARE YOU! PEOPLE ARE GETTING HURT AND YOU DENIED ME THE

RIGHT TO PROTECT THEM! YOU ARE HORRIBLE!"

Usagi yelled. She was beyond angry.

"How dare you talk to us that way!"

The providers yelled back and jolted Usagi with lightning!

Usagi fell to the ground.

"I helped you all this time and this is what I get for helping

you! I won't fight anymore!"

Usagi yelled again and threw her brooch down. She ran off.

"How dare you lock her powers! She helped you all this

time. I don't blame her not wanting to help anymore.

It's her choice to fight or not. If she gets tired, it's

because she worked hard to protect those, she cares about!

Please reconsider your position!"

Rei demanded.

"We will think about it."

The Providers answered and vanished. Meanwhile Usagi kept

running until she ran into Demon Soldiers. She tried to

fight them, but they overwhelmed her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/12/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	35. 35 Revenge, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 35

"Revenge, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

35

Demon Soldiers surrounded Usagi! Victory Sailor Mars and

Victory Sailor Jupiter appeared out of nowhere!

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The two powers cut throw the Demon Soldiers and set her free again!

However, soon after, the Demon Soldiers soon multiplied again!

"DAMN! WE CUT THEM OFF AND THEY GROW RIGHT BACK!?!"

Victory Sailor Mars yelled in an angry tone. Kraing appeared.

"Well, Sailor Senshi, you are having a hard time aren't you?"

Kraing asked. Usagi growled.

"Usagi, I have a gift for you! Take this!"

Kraing announced. Hurled a fireball at Usagi. It hit her like a

freight train! Usagi fell to the ground and fell unconscious!

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK!"

Victory Sailor Mars yelled.

"SILENCE! OR I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"

Kraing announced.

"GRRRR!"

Victory Sailor Mars growled. Kraing teleported Victory Sailor Mars

and Victory Sailor Jupiter to where they once were! Rei and Makoto

appeared on the floor of the Hikawa Shrine.

"What happened?"

Ami asked.

Kraing teleported back here! Obviously, he wants Usagi to be all

alone so they can finish her off. Rei stood up. Rei was angry.

She stood up and started yelling.

"PROVIDERS! APPEAR BEFORE ME!!!"

Rei demanded. The three robed beings appeared.

"What do you want human?"

One of the Providers asked.

"Consider giving back Usagi's powers! She's out there getting her

butt kicked! Give her back her powers! If you don't, she'll die!

Usagi does well for all of mankind and you're letting her die!

Please reconsider."

Rei pleaded.

"We will converse with each other."

One of the Providers spoke. The Providers enclosed themselves

and began talking among themselves. Then they were done stood

once more Rei, Usagi's brooch was in Ami's hands.

"Usagi is to have her powers back?"

Rei asked hopefully.

"NO."

One of the providers answered.

"Why?"

Constance asked.

"Because of the weak use of the War Empress, Usagi is hereby denied

of her powers entirely! We need Usagi's brooch!"

One of the Providers answered.

"NO! I WON'T LET GO OF IT!"

Ami yelled as she got a good grasp of Usagi's brooch.

"LET GO F IT! YOU ARE IN VIOLATION!"

One of the Providers spoke.

"NO!"

Ami yelled.

"FINE! WE'LL DO IT THE HARD WAY!"

The Providers spoke. They sent a wave of energy towards Ami. Ami

was hit by a wave of energy and fainted. One of the Providers

came down and picked up the brooch and floated back to the sky

with it!

"NO!"

Rei yelled. Naru spoke. Naru was still there from the time before.

"Please, if you'll consider my testimony on Usagi's behalf, I

want to tell you my testimony on Usagi's behalf."

Naru stated.

"Very well, we'll listen. However, it may not change our position,

but we'll listen to what you have to say."

One of the Providers spoke.

"Thank you. Usagi has been my best friend for a long time and a

couple of years ago, Usagi had some bad problems. Her energy was

being zapped by her crystal! Then she transformed into Sailor

Moon and fainted. She was in my care and mercy! For a long time

she had protected me from harm! Please if anyone deserves power, she

does! Please reconsider! If not for her sake, then for mine! See,

I am ordinary human. many people will become injured, if you take her

brooch away! Please decide wisely. Thank you!"

Naru told her story.

"Thank you. We'll consider it. Bye!"

The Providers spoke and vanished with Usagi's brooch.

"DAMN!"

Rei spoke harshly under her breath.

Meanwhile…

Usagi woke up after being knocked out.

"You caused me a lot of trouble!"

Kraing told her by grabbing her throat.

"I should kill you off here and now, but I am going to give you

a taste of my revenge on you!"

Kraing spoke once more. Usagi remained on the ground. Her situation

looked grim. Will Usagi be saved? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/13/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	36. 36 Revenge, Part IV

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 36

"Revenge, Part IV"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

36

Usagi was still on the ground. her situation was grim. She tried

getting up. She was very tired and getting very angry. She tried

to get on her feet, however getting up made it to be a real

struggle. Finally, she made it to her feet, however Kraing grabbed

her again!

"You think you're so clever? I will choke off your air supply until

you turn blue in the face!"

Kraing told her as he choked her with his hands. Then he let go. Usagi

tried to remain standing.

"How'd you like it if you were destroyed? Then you will feel my

tentacle attack!"

He told her. He set his sword down and turned his hands into

tentacles! The tentacles came out and started to choke her!

Usagi tried to muster up her strength to call for help. She

touched her communicator and called for help!

"HELP…. PLEASE…."

Usagi cried for help. However, that was the only message she

was able to send. Kraing caused her communicator to fall to

the ground. Meanwhile, the others heard it, including Mamoru.

"Usagi is in trouble!"

Rei spoke in a worried tone. Mamoru suddenly fell down in

pain and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and then he transformed

further into Prince Endymion! Then he vanished. Back at the site

where tentacles were strangling Usagi! Out of nowhere,

Prince Endymion appeared and broke the tentacles! Usagi started to

fall and Prince Endymion caught her! She was so exhausted that she

couldn't speak. He set her down.

"You're welcome!"

He told her. He got back up and used his sword to fight the Demon

Soldiers and Kraing, however he was soon overwhelmed! Usagi tried

to get up, but she ran out of strength to fight. She breathed

heavily and unable to move at all! Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine,

Rei and the others stood there waiting when the Providers appeared

to them!

"We have reached a decision! After reviewing the recent battles

and testimonies, we have concluded that we were wrong! The

Princess's powers will be fully restored and unlocked! However,

before that happens, your Princess is beyond physical exhaustion.

She'll need this elixir if she is to survive! Also, the Princess's

brooch has a new power called Supernova! it has four levels!

Level 4 are deadly and could result in her death! It can only be

used if everything has failed! Here! Take these items and save your

leader! She'll need your help!"

The Providers spoke. They threw down the brooch and the elixir.

"Thank you!"

Rei replied. She caught the items. She transformed into Sailor Mars

and took off running. She ran as fast as she could looking for Usagi

and Prince Endymion! Finally, she found them surrounded by Demon

Soldiers! Sailor Mars was about to use her attack!

"PURITY HOLY FIRE!"

Victory Sailor Mars called out. A huge beam of fire hit the Demon

Soldiers! The Demon Soldiers turned to dust! Sailor Mars hurried

to Usagi! Usagi tried to speak, but was unable to.

"Here, Usagi! Drink this elixir, it will restore your strength!"

Victory Sailor Mars spoke as she uncorked the bottle of elixir.

With one hand she held Usagi and with the other hand she put the

bottle to Usagi's mouth!

"Drink! This will restore your strength!"

Victory Sailor Mars held the bottle as Usagi drink the elixir. Soon,

Usagi's strength was returning. Once the bottle was empty. Victory

Sailor mars spoke to her.

"Usagi, how do you feel?"

Victory Sailor Mars asked.

"I feel… my strength returning! Please help me up!"

Usagi told her. Victory Sailor Mars stood Usagi upright and spoke

to her!

"Here's your brooch! It's unlocked again! transform! You have a new

power! It's called Supernova! It comes in four levels! Make sure you

don't use level four! It is very deadly and could result in your

death!"

Victory Sailor Mars replied. She handed Usagi her brooch!

"Thank you! Now to even the odds! Victory Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi thanked her and transformed.

"I'll try the new power! SUPERNOVA!"

A white beam came out of nowhere destroyed the Demon Soldiers!

Also, Kraing was injured!

"You just triggered my giant form!"

Kraing spoke as he grew to his giant form!

"Oh, great! He's giant! What am I to do?"

Victory Sailor Moon asked. Suddenly…

"WOAH! Someone is making me grow? But who?"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke as she grew to giant size. A familiar

voice spoke.

"It's my fault that this trouble came to you! I told the providers

that I thought you couldn't handle me! I am sorry, I misjudged

you! Let's combine and show Kraing what we are made of!"

The War Empress told her.

"RIGHT! Apology accepted! War Empress power up!"

Victory Sailor Moon accepted the apology and her and the War

Empress combined.

"Come on War Empress, show me your power!"

Kraing hissed.

"FINE! WAR Bazooka! Power up!"

The War Bazooka appeared.

"FIRE!"

The War Empress fired the War Bazooka! Kraing was hit and he

turned to dust and exploded!

"The Prince of evil is destroyed! return to our normal

forms!"

The War Empress spoke then her and Victory Sailor Moon

separated and returned to normal!

"Thank you War Empress. I have to make sure my friends are okay.

Until next time."

Victory Sailor Moon told her. Victory Sailor Moon retransformed

and found Rei and Mamoru. Usagi walked up to them.

"Is he okay?"

She asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just exhausted."

Rei answered.

"Let's go back to the Hikawa Shrine."

Usagi and Rei helped carry Mamoru back to the Hikawa Shrine.

Later…

"You are alright."

One of the Providers spoke. Usagi became very angry!

"I HATE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE OUT THERE

WHILE I GOT MY BUTT KICKED! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY PRESENCE

AGAIN! YOU ALMOST COST ME MY LIFE AND THOSE OF MY COURT! I PRINCESS

SERENITY, SAILOR MOON, USAGI TSUKINO, COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER

RETURN!"

Usagi yelled.

"Fine. we'll leave, but we can't promise to you that we'll never

appear again!"

The Providers spoke and vanished.

"Usagi…"

Rei spoke softly. Then she continued.

"I haven't seen you so angry before."

Rei added.

"I could have been killed. I almost was. Thank you for rescuing

me… all of you…"

Usagi thanked them. More intense fights lay ahead.

Tokyo – Krong's Palace – Night

"My son died… they'll pay… I must retreat to outer space

before I am destroyed!"

Krong announced. With a press of a button, the space ship returned

to Outer Space! Meanwhile on earth… an familiar sword once broken

into pieces has returned into whole again and started to float

in the air…. find out next time!

This story was completed on: 10/14/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	37. 37 The Time Loop, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 37

"The Time Loop, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

37

Usagi stood outside of the Hikawa Shrine. Rei came out to see her.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I am troubled."

Usagi replied.

"How?"

Rei questioned her.

"I am emotionally exhausted, my body is tired of being attacked

and having to fight all the time! This Warrior is tired of fighting

and being victimized!"

Usagi replied.

"Usagi, hang in there, this fight isn't over yet."

Rei stated.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"Ruby and Mug, what's our next plan…"

Krong announced when the Sword of reversal appeared.

"What is this strange sword?"

Krong asked.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am the Sword of Reversal,

I was re-forged by the recent hatred."

The Sword of Reversal spoke.

"What is your power?"

Krong asked.

"Please let me show you my last battle with those Senshi!"

The Sword of Reversal spoke and showed them the battle

where Usagi and Constance were turned back into Sailor

Blood Moon and The Silver Warrior. After a struggle…

"…they destroyed me and I was left in pieces. Now I have

returned to settle the favor one last time."

The Sword of Reversal spoke.

"Then I'll let you take over the next plan. Ruby, use this

Sword to achieve our goal! GO!"

Krong spoke. Ruby picked out the Sword of Reversal.

"Together, we'll give those Senshi a crushing blow!"

Ruby announced.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Rei, Ami, Constance, Mamoru, and Usagi were sitting just outside

the Hikawa Shrine when Ruby appeared.

"Who are you?"

Ami asked.

"Congratulations on defeating Kraing, you may have won

that last battle, but my master will win the war. I

have a nifty old Sword here! What is it called? Oh!

Now I remember! Sword of Reversal, please say hello!"

Ruby told them!

"Hello sailor Senshi! Time to bring the past to the present!"

The Sword of Reversal spoke.

"Usagi and Constance, unless you want to be your evil

selves again, I suggest you make a run for it."

Mamoru suggested.

"Come on, Usagi, we better take off before that Sword zaps us!"

Constance announced.

"Sword, power up!"

Ruby called. The Sword of Reversal powered up. Ruby fired

a blast from the Sword, but it missed Constance and

Usagi.

"Come on Usagi, let's book it!"

Constance spoke as she dragged Usagi behind her as they ran!

Ruby followed behind them. Ruby fired another shot from

the Sword. It was headed for Usagi, but Constance got in the

way and was hit by the blast. A pink cloud covered her! Then

the pink cloud cleared and there stood Sailor Blood Moon!

"I am pleased to meet you! I am Sailor Blood Moon!"

Sailor Blood Moon spoke.

"Sailor Blood Moon, capture Usagi so I can blast her too!"

Ruby ordered.

"Want her evil? Do it yourself!"

sailor Blood Moon spoke.

"I got people to slay!"

Sailor Blood Moon spoke again. Then she vanished.

By this time, Usagi had run off.

"If they catch me, I am done for!"

Usagi spoke in a desperate tone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/16/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	38. 38 The Time Loop, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 38

"The Time Loop, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: The End of this series is approaching! Here's the final list

of episodes:

39 "The Time Loop, Part III"

40 "The Time Loop, Part IV"

41 "The Time Loop, Part V"

42 "The Time Loop, Part VI"

43 "The Time Loop, Part VII"

44 "The Silver Warrior Strikes, Part I"

45 "The Silver Warrior Strikes, Part II"

46 "Light Versus Darkness"

47 "The Purification"

48 "The Dark Knight Strikes, Part I"

49 The Dark Knight Strikes, Part II"

50 "Prelude To The Final Battle"

51 End of The Sailor Senshi, Part I"

52 "End of The Sailor Senshi, Part II"

And Coming Next February 2007 is:

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation

The Debut Episodes are:

01 "A New Beginning, Part I"

02 "A New Beginning, Part II"

And coming soon is a new series entitled:

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors!

This series is coming November 2006! Be there for all new action!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

38

Usagi was running from Ruby and the Sword of Reversal. Usagi

kept running until she heard a familiar voice from a nearby car.

"Usako, do you need a ride?"

Mamoru asked as he stopped the car.

"Yes. And step on it!"

Usagi replied as she got in the car. Mamoru picked up the speed as

he drove off.

"Who is after you?"

Mamoru asked.

"Ruby! Ruby is a servant of Krong! She has that evil sword! She's

trying to turn me into that evil Silver Warrior!"

Usagi explained.

"That won't happen!"

Mamoru hissed. Mamoru drove off until he got back at the Hikawa

Shrine.

"Here we are."

Mamoru spoke as the car stopped. Usagi and himself got out of the car.

Rei and Princess Neferteri greeted them.

"They haven't caught you yet?"

Princess Neferteri asked.

"No…"

Usagi asked.

"They are definitely after her. The others told me that

Constance was captured and returned to her evil form,

Sailor Blood Moon! If the Sword of Reversal is whole again,

we must destroy it!"

Rei commented.

"I can't stay here! I'll just put you in danger too!"

Usagi spoke in a worried tone.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

Sailor Blood Moon walked around in the Juuban District seeing

who would become her next victim. She got her sword, it turned

back into the blood staff! Sailor Blood Moon was about to stab an

innocent person, then she made her move, but Sailor Uranus, Sailor

Neptune, and Sailor Pluto appeared.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The three attacks knocked Sailor Blood Moon's staff out of her hands

and knocked her to the ground. They held her very tightly.

"LET ME GO!"

She demanded.

"No! SO, YOU CAN CAUSE HARM TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Sailor Uranus yelled.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Sailor Blood Moon hissed.

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT ME MORE THAN IT DOES YOU!"

Sailor Uranus spoke then she knocked out Sailor Blood Moon!

"Well, she won't hurt anyone for awhile."

Sailor Pluto spoke.

"I am still worried about Usagi."

Sailor Neptune. Suddenly, a strange energy teleported Sailor

Blood Moon away.

"OH NO! There goes our chance in trying to save her!"

Sailor Uranus cursed.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

At the Hikawa Shrine Usagi was about to leave when Ruby appeared

with the Sword of reversal!

"You can't run anymore! DEMON SOLDIERS!"

Ruby spoke then she yelled. Demon Soldiers appeared.

"HOLD USAGI! MAKE SURE SHE CAN'T ESCAPE!"

Ruby yelled again. The Demon Soldiers grabbed Usagi.

"Now, without hesitation, time to return to your evil self!"

Ruby spoke again. Will Usagi be brainwashed by the Sword of

Reversal? Find out next time on Part III!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/16/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	39. 39 The Time Loop, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 39

"The Time Loop, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

39

Usagi was cornered and was in a bind! Suddenly a red rose hit the

ground and Tuxedo Kamen appeared and took Usagi away. Tuxedo

Kamen kept running until he was hit. Tuxedo Kamen fell to the ground

with Usagi in his hands! The Demon Soldiers grabbed Usagi! Tuxedo

Kamen watched as he was helpless in helping Usagi. Ruby fired a

shot from the Sword of Reversal and it hit Usagi and she transformed

into the Silver Warrior! The Silver Warrior's outfit was totally

that of silver!

"Now, destroy that capeboy!"

Ruby commanded.

"HMPH! NO BODY ORDERS ME AROUND! DO IT YOURSELF! I GOT BUILDINGS

TO DESTROY!"

The Silver Warrior yelled. Then she vanished.

"DAMN!"

Ruby spoke then she vanished.

"Usako…. oh no! You have been retransformed back into the Silver

Warrior. I better go back to the Shrine and warn them."

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Sailor Blood Moon was on the floor unconscious. Krong stood up

from his throne and used his dark powers on Sailor Blood Moon!

The dark power hit Sailor Blood Moon and she became an even

darker evil Sailor Senshi!

"Awaken Sailor Blood Moon! Now go down and destroy those Senshi!"

Krong ordered. Sailor Blood Moon awoken and teleported to earth

to face the Senshi!

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Mamoru returned from where he was.

"Where's Usagi?"

Rei asked. Mamoru explained what happened.

"How horrible! He is trying to destroy us by using Constance and Usagi!"

Michiru stated. Sailor Blood Moon appeared.

"Say your prayers! This is where you'll find your grave!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled. Rei sensed there was sensed there was

something different with her!

"I sense something very dark and evil over Sailor Blood Moon! We

better, be careful! Mars Victory Power!"

"Uranus Victory Power!"

"Neptune Victory Power!"

"Mercury Victory Power!"

"Jupiter Victory Power!"

"Venus Victory Power!"

"Egyptopian Eternal Power!"

The girls cried.

"Make Up!"

The girls transformed into their proper forms!

"Oh, how touching, the Sailor Senshi! Feel the power from my

Darkness Wave!"

Sailor Blood Moon spoke as she waved her staff that released

a dark wave!

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Victory Sailor Mercury called her massive water form and hit

Sailor Blood Moon's darkness wave and froze it!!!

"I can heal you!"

Sailor Egyptopia spoke.

"Egyptopian Healing Power!"

Sailor Egyptopia called out with her Healing Crystal, a gentle

wave hit Sailor Blood Moon! It showed her memories of who she

actually. The healing power got brighter and stronger until

the dark power was broken and Sailor Blood Moon retransformed

back into Constance! Constance fell to the ground and fainted.

"Great! We got her back!"

Victory Sailor Mars thought out loud. Then a dark power enveloped

around Constance! Then she was teleported away!

"OH NO!"

Victory Sailor Mercury cried.

"What happened?"

Victory Sailor Uranus asked.

"It seemed that Krong had her programmed if she lost to us, she

would teleport back to him."

Victory Sailor Mercury analyzed the situation.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Constance appeared on the floor unconscious.

"Interesting! It seems the dark power was broken, however when she

lost to those Senshi, she returned here. Ruby prepare the Sword of

Reversal to brainwash her again! We will win this war!"

Krong ordered. Will Constance become evil again? What will the

Silver Warrior do now?

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/18/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	40. 40 The Time Loop, Part IV

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 40

"The Time Loop, Part IV"

Rated: PG

Notes: When you are reading this, I have successfully completed the

Crystal Hearts Finale! Expect some surprising things in the Finale!

Plus, there's an exciting preview of Passion of Oneself V: The Next

Generation! You don't want to miss this, the Crystal Hearts Finale

and the Next Generation Premiere! BE THERE!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

40

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – day

Constance was unconscious. Krong was using his power to brainwash

her further! Then the Sword of Reversal was used to turn Constance

into sailor Blood Moon and keep her from being healed again.

Constance then woke up. She stood up on her feet.

"What is your orders sire?"

Constance spoke in a dazed tone.

"Destroy those Senshi!"

Krong announced.

"Yes, sire."

Constance replied, she teleported away.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

The Silver Warrior was standing near a building.

"Tokyo, prepare for your destruction! SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior spoke. She was about to unleash her

powers when Victory Sailor Mars and Victory Sailor Jupiter

along with Sailor Egyptopia appeared. Mars and Jupiter

held on to the Silver Warrior!

"Now Egyptopia!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"RIGHT! Egyptopian Healing Power!"

Sailor Egyptopia called out with her Healing Crystal, a gentle

wave hit the Silver Warrior! The Silver Warrior retransformed back

into Usagi! Usagi fell to the ground and fainted! Then a dark energy

came over Usagi and teleported her away!

"NO! Not again!"

Victory Sailor Mars cried out.

"Just when we got Usagi back, Krong takes her again!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter stated. Constance appeared.

"Constance, are you okay?"

Victory Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes, I am okay! But, you soon won't be! Blood Moon Power! Make Up!"

Constance replied then she transformed into Sailor Blood Moon.

"OH NO!"

Sailor Egyptopia stated.

"Darkness Wave!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled. The Senshi fell to the ground by the wave!

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Usagi appeared on the floor unconscious. Krong used his dark powers

to deepen the brainwashing on Usagi! Then Sword of reversal was used

to make Usagi more evil!

"Silver Warrior rise!"

Krong ordered. Usagi woke up and stood up on her feet.

"What is your wishes master?"

Usagi replied.

"Destroy the Senshi with Sailor Blood Moon. GO!"

Krong ordered.

"Yes sire."

Usagi replied and transformed into the Silver Warrior and

vanished.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

The Silver Warrior appeared where Sailor Blood Moon was.

"Sailor Blood Moon, let's use the Darkness Wave Power!

Ready?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"Yes."

Sailor Blood Moon replied.

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

Sailor Blood Moon and The Silver warrior yelled in unison. It hit

the Senshi!

"We better retreat and regroup!"

Victory Sailor Mars replied. Will the Senshi retreat? Find out next

time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/19/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	41. 41 The Time Loop, Part V

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 41

"The Time Loop, Part V"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

41

"We got to regroup! They are too powerful for us!"

Victory Sailor Mars replied. The Senshi retreated. They started to

retreat when they were blasted by dark energy.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!"

Sailor Blood Moon and The Silver Warrior yelled. Suddenly, the Senshi

were teleported away. They reappeared at the Hikawa Shrine.

"… What happened? We were teleported."

Rei stated.

"We brought you back here."

The Providers spoke.

"Why?"

Makoto asked.

"Sailor Blood Moon and The Silver Warrior is too powerful for you.

You need something that will completely turn them back. Have

you ever heard of the Sword of Light?"

The Providers spoke.

"The Sword of Light?"

Ami asked.

"The Sword of Light is a pure power source that has the ability to

turn those who are evil, back into their rightful forms. Mercury,

Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, you will search for this sword. It's on

the world of the War Empress! I'll teleport you there. Once you

found it, the Sword will teleport you back!"

After that, the Providers teleported Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto

to another planet! Once there they appeared there and began to look

around. The planet was a wasteland and Demon Soldiers had taken it

over some time ago!

"This place is so barren."

Ami stated.

"Yeah, so the War Empress used to like here?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah, I believe so."

Makoto replied. The Providers appeared in the sky.

"We forgot to give you this item. This is a tracking device

to find that sword! Good luck!"

The providers replied and then gave them the Tracking Device.

The Providers vanished.

"So, how does thing work?"

Rei asked as she held the device. The device blinked and pointed

north.

"North."

Rei replied. The Senshi started going north. The signal started

getting stronger. Then they saw the sword. It was in a stone!

"It's in that Stone…"

Ami stated.

"That's not all! Those Demon Soldiers are blocking us from getting

it!"

Rei commented.

"I am itching for a fight! Come on!"

Makoto added.

"Let's do it! Mercury Victory Power!"

"Mars Victory Power!"

"Jupiter Victory Power!"

"Venus Victory Power!"

The girls shouted.

"Make Up!"

The girls transformed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

The four attacks burned all of the Demon Soldiers.

"Let's get the sword."

Victory Sailor Mercury told them. They all touched the sword at the

same time. The Sword glowed! They pulled the sword out from the

stone freely!

"WOW! Look at that blade!"

Victory Sailor Mars stated. The Sword was silver with a golden trim.

The hilt had four symbols on it. That of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter,

and Mars.

"The symbols on this sword look like our symbols."

Victory Sailor Jupiter stated.

"That's right. I am your sword. I have the power to heal your

friends and destroy the Sword of Reversal once and for all!"

The sword of light spoke.

"WOW!"

The Senshi exclaimed. The Senshi were teleported back to earth!

Will they make it in time to save Constance and Usagi? Be there

and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/20/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	42. 42 The Time Loop, Part VI

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 42

"The Time Loop. Part VI"

Rated: PG

Notes: Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei will not be in this episode!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

42

Tokyo –Hikawa Shrine – Night

Setsuna, Hotaru, Neferteri, Haruka, and Michiru were at the Hikawa

Shrine. Suddenly a letter appeared out of nowhere! It read as the

following:

Dear Senshi,

We are tired of messing with you! So be here tomorrow afternoon

at 3:00 P.M. when you will fall to our power!

Sailor Blood Moon

The Silver Warrior

Neferteri closed the letter.

"So, they want a fight?"

Haruka asked.

"It looks like it."

Michiru replied.

"We got to be careful, they are dangerous."

Hotaru mentioned.

"We got to make sure we are careful and not hurt them!"

Setsuna added.

"So, are going to face them tomorrow?"

Neferteri asked.

"It looks like it"

Haruka replied.

"You all have to be careful! Those two are dangerous in their

current state!"

Luna warned them.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

The Outer Senshi spent a restless night and they waited for

the time to come to face Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver

warrior. Finally, the time past and they faced Sailor Blood Moon

and the Silver Warrior!

"So, are you ready to be destroyed?"

Sailor Blood Moon asked.

"We won't be destroyed without a fight!"

Victory Sailor Pluto yelled.

"Then try to defeat us!"

Sailor Blood Moon snarled.

"Darkness Wave!"

The Silver warrior yelled sending a wave of darkness towards

the Outer Senshi, but Sailor Egyptopia stopped it!

"Egyptopian Invisible Wall!"

Sailor Egyptopia yelled. An invisible wall protected the Outer

Senshi. Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior kept blasting

the force field until broke!

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

The two evil Senshi kept blasting until The Outer Senshi couldn't

stand anymore.

"I guess you all are washed up!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled.

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRIKE!"

The evil Senshi spoke. They were about to send another blast.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/21/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	43. 43 The Time Loop, Part VII

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 43

"The Time Loop, Part VII"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

43

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior was about to deliver the

final strike when…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Victory Sailor Mercury, Victory Sailor Mars, Victory Sailor Jupiter,

and Victory Sailor Venus spoke in unison!

"We have the one weapon that can stop you! Mars Flame Sniper!"

Victory Sailor Mars spoke sending her firepower towards Sailor

Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior! They were hit.

"Jupiter Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter called out. Thunder hit the area where

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior were standing.

"NOW! Let's use the Sword of Light!"

Victory Sailor Venus yelled. The Inner senshi lifted high the

sword of Light!

"SWORD OF LIGHT, POWER UP! STRIKE!"

The Inner Senshi yelled. The Sword of light sent lightning towards

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior!

"GRRR!"

The Silver Warrior growled as she stepped out of the way of the

light. Sailor Blood Moon was hit! The light covered her and cleansed

her completely! Sailor Blood Moon retransformed back into Constance

fell to the ground and fainted! The Silver Warrior spoke.

"You may have won here, but I'll be back! watch your steps!"

The Silver Warrior spoke and teleported away! The Inner Senshi

ran over to Constance.

"Constance, can you hear us?"

Victory Sailor Mars asked.

Victory Sailor Mars asked. Constance slowly woke up and looked

at the Inner Senshi! Then she spoke.

"Thank you!"

Constance thanked them.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Victory Sailor Jupiter asked.

"All too well. I remember everything while I was my evil persona.

Krong is planning an invasion soon! To rule, he still need the

Purity Chalice! I am sorry for what had happened!"

Constance explained.

"It's not your fault."

Victory Sailor Uranus stated.

"Let's return to the Hikawa Shrine. It'll be safer there!"

Victory Sailor Mars stated.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – day

"Master, my sister was cleansed by the Senshi. They'll soon

be after me. What are your orders?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"Soon! You'll crush those Senshi! For now, rest!"

Krong replied.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

The others returned to the Hikawa Shrine. Mamoru and Prince

Nicolas, along with Isis, Luna, and Artemis greeted them.

"Welcome back!"

Luna exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

Constance thanked them.

"I am glad you're safe again."

Prince Nicolas stated.

"Yeah. But, now it serious! Krong is planning an invasion soon!

With Usagi still brainwashed, we have to be on our guard! Most

likely, Usagi will attack again or ambush us! Please be careful!"

Constance explained.

"So, the end of this war is coming?"

Haruka added.

"Yeah. Who knows what will happen. We must be prepared!"

Constance replied again.

"The end of the War approaches!"

Luna stated. Will Usagi be saved? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 10/23/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	44. 44 The Silver Warrior Strikes, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 44

"The Silver Warrior Strikes, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

44

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Everything was quiet. The Senshi discussed about what was going

to happen! Constance told everything she knew about Krong

and his evil plans for taking over the Earth.

"So, that's what he is planning?"

Rei asked.

"As long as the Purity Chalice is whole, he can't destroy the world!

We stand in the way as old stumbling blocks! The end is near! We

must be careful!"

Constance reported. Then out of nowhere Ruby appeared.

"What do you want?"

Constance snarled. Ruby shot her pistol. And pout came a little red

ball, which landed at Constance's feet. Then Ruby vanished.

"What is it Constance."

Makoto asked. Constance opened the little red ball. It contained

a note. It read the following:

Constance,

"Be at the Juuban District as soon as you get this note. I'll be

waiting for you. Then we'll fight and you will meet your doom!

Remember, come alone!

Usagi"

Constance closed the note and dropped it and ran off. Rei picked up

the note and read it. Then she closed it.

"Usagi is going to try to defeat Constance!"

Rei stated.

"We need to help her out."

Makoto agreed.

"NO! It's best we stay out of this! This is her fight! It's best to

stay out of it!"

Mamoru stated.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

Usagi stood in the street. Constance arrived.

"So, you finally showed up! Now prepare to be destroyed!

Silver Warrior, activate!!"

Usagi transformed into the Silver Warrior!

"Victory White Moon Power! Make Up!"

Constance transformed into Victory Sailor White Moon.

"I'll be nice and let you have the first move!"

The Silver Warrior told her.

"Silver Sword, power up!"

Victory Sailor White Moon called out. Her sword appeared.

"White Moon wave!""

Victory Sailor White Moon called as a white energy came out

of her sword, it went flying towards the Silver Warrior! The

Silver Warrior easily stepped aside.

"Now feel my power! DARKNESS WAVE!"

The Silver Warrior yelled. A dark energy hit Victory Sailor

White Moon. She fell to the ground.

"HA! Do you have what it takes to defeat me?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"I can!"

Victory sailor White Moon spoke as she got up.

"Oh! Let's see what you can do!"

The Silver Warrior spoke.

"THIS! HYAH!"

Victory Sailor White Moon yelled as she threw her sword towards

the Silver Warrior! The sword landed near the Silver Warrior!

It started zapping the Silver Warrior!

"HAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? TAKE THIS!"

The Silver Warrior asked. The Silver Warrior used the Supernova

attack! Victory sailor White Moon was hit. She fell to the ground.

"I CANNOT BE BEAT! MY POWER IS INFINITE!

The Silver Warrior laughed. Will Victory Sailor White Moon be

vanquished? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/24/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	45. 45 The Silver Warrior Strikes, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 45

"The Silver Warrior Strikes, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

45

"It looks like you're finished!"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"I got more up my sleeve than just attacking you."

Victory Sailor White Moon stated.

"Try this on for size!"

The Silver Warrior spoke as she sent another blast of darkness towards Victory Sailor White Moon! She kept blasting. It started to be too much for her! Finally, the Silver Warrior caught Victory Sailor White Moon by the neck!

"I can finish you off anyway I chose! The master, Krong has given you into my hands! No one can stop me now!"

The Silver Warrior cackled as she strangled Victory Sailor White Moon. A tear came out of Victory Sailor White Moon's eye. She knew she was in dire straits! Suddenly...

"Mars Purity Fire!"

"Jupiter Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

The two Senshi called out the attacks hit the Silver Warrior! The Silver Warrior let go out her target and fell to the ground.

"DAMN YOU! This isn't a fair fight!"

The Silver Warrior spoke and vanished.

Victory Sailor Mars and Victory Sailor Jupiter came running.

"Are you okay?"

Mars asked.

"Yeah, she almost strangled me."

Victory Sailor White Moon replied.

"Remember, there are safety in numbers and we will be there to help you."

Jupiter stated.

"Thanks."

Victory Sailor White Moon thanked them and retransformed back into Constance!

"We should get out of here before we get attacked again."

Jupiter stated.

Outer Space - Krong's Palace - Day

"You failed to finish of Victory Sailor White Moon!"

Krong yelled.

"She was rescued."

Usagi replied.

"Make sure you get her next time!"

Krong ordered.

"Right."

Usagi agreed.

Tokyo - Hikawa Shrine - Day

"We are glad you are okay."

Haruka stated.

"Well, Usagi isn't. If she isn't saved soon, she'll die!"

Constance reported.

"We'll save her. We have the Sword of Light!"

Rei spoke as she put her hand on Constance's shoulder.

"We must save her!"

Constance spoke in a desperate tone.

This story was completed on: 10/25/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	46. 46 Light Versus Darkness!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 46

"Light Versus Darkness"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

46

Constance stood standing by the window at the Hikawa Shrine. She

looked withdrawn. Luna the cat came up to her.

"Are you okay?"

Luna asked.

"I am worried. The longer Usagi is under the control of the Sword of

Reversal, the sooner she'll be killed!"

Constance stated.

"I know. Believe in yourself! You can save her with Rei and the

others!"

Luna spoke in a hopeful manner.

"I will."

Constance agreed. Rei came running.

"Constance. You got another letter."

Rei reported. Constance took the letter and opened it. It

read:

"Constance,

I know you cannot defeat me, but I challenge you again to a

fight to the end! So come alone and you'll have a fight

like you have never seen. Be here tomorrow at 3:00 P.M.

to meet your end!

Usagi.

Constance folded up the letter.

"You're going to face her again, right?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes. I have to try to save her! Anything to save her! Usagi

is my world. She's all I've known since I came out of suspended

animation. Anything to try to save her… I must! I won't give

up!"

Constance spoke with determination! A teardrop fell from her

eyes and fell on her brooch! Her brooch powered up! A new

power was born! A flash of bright light occurred and then it died

and Constance transformed. She had a new costume. Her skirt was pink

and white. The sailor top was gray and white. The bow in front was a

light pink. The bow in the back was hot pink. Her sword appeared

and changed! It now was light pink. Then she faced Makoto.

"I will try to save her!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon spoke. She had an image of a big light

blue Quetzal bird behind her.

"WOW!"

Makoto stated.

"HOW?"

Luna asked.

"It's her determination to save her sister that this was able

to happen."

Makoto replied.

"I'll save her! That I promise you!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon promised.

Tokyo – Juuban District – Day

The Silver Warrior stood waiting. Constance showed up.

"Oh, you're on time."

The Silver Warrior stated.

"I will defeat you! Quetzal White Moon Power! Make Up!"

Constance called out. A snowy looking Quetzal came out

of her brooch and began circling her and in a flash she

transformed.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I was born from determination!

I am Quetzal Sailor White Moon! Come on, I challenge thee!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon challenged her.

"FINE! DARKNESS WAVE!"

The Silver Warrior hissed and sent a dark wave of energy towards

Quetzal Sailor White Moon, however it was deflected by an invisible

force field! The Silver Warrior got knocked down to the ground!

"Quetzal Blizzard Attack!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon called out. A light blue Quetzal bird

came out of her broach and froze the Silver Warrior!

"Now it's time for the purification!"

Quetzal Sailor White Moon spoke.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/26/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	47. 47 The Purification!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 47

"The Purification!"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

47

Quetzal Sailor White Moon stood at the foot of the Silver Warrior

which was unconscious. The Inner Senshi stood in front of the

Silver Warrior, they had the Sword of Light ready.

"Please do it for her. Save her, I beg you."

Quetzal Sailor White Moon pleaded.

"Right!"

The Inner Senshi replied.

"SWORD OF LIGHT, POWER UP! STRIKE!"

The Inner Senshi yelled. The Sword of light sent lightning towards

the Silver Warrior, the lightning melted the ice and snow that

covered her and the Silver Warrior retransformed back into Usagi.

Quetzal Sailor Moon ran to Usagi. Usagi opened her eyes slowly and

spoke to her sister standing there.

"Constance?"

Usagi asked while she looked up at her sister. Usagi didn't remember

Constance having this new Sailor Moon form. After she glanced at her,

she fainted again.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Constance and the Inner Senshi returned to the Hikawa Shrine.

"You saved her?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah, she's unconscious right now. I think she'll be okay."

Constance replied.

"Good to hear."

Artemis stated. The Sword of Light glowed and spoke.

"I will now extinguish the Sword of Reversal, you two will no longer

have to fear that evil sword again!"

The Sword of Light spoke as it glowed.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

Ruby held the Sword of reversal when…

"This sword is exploding…"

Ruby exclaimed. The Sword of Reversal turned into a glowing light

and it exploded into a ball of light.

"Krong, Master, you're plan to rule the earth with that Silver

Warrior has failed."

Ruby announced.

"A loss is a loss. I have been preparing a new plan. See this

energy sphere?"

Krong replied then he asked a question.

"Yes. What is it?"

Ruby asked.

"This is an energy sphere, with this I can create a monster like

none has ever seen!"

Krong replied. He let the energy sphere go and the sphere started

to form, it turned into a horrible dark knight in dark armor.

The Dark Knight had a dark sword in his right hand.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

The Dark Knight asked.

"I want you to destroy that insipid little planet. Destroy those

annoying Senshi and make sure there is none left standing."

Krong ordered.

"Yes master."

The Dark Knight replied.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

Usagi woke up and stood up on her feet.

"So, I wasn't dreaming? You got new powers?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah. When I was determined to save you, my powers chanced."

Constance reported. Suddenly it started getting dark outside.

"What's going on outside?"

Usagi asked.

"Krong is making his move!"

Rei added.

"What has he unleashed?"

Luna questioned.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Makoto added. The Dark Knight is now attacking Tokyo. be there

for more action!

This story was completed on: 10/27/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	48. 48 The Dark Knight Strikes, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 48

"The Dark Knight Strikes, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

48

The Dark Knight descended to earth. The shy got very dark. The Dark

Knight went right to work.

"Tokyo, prepare for your demise!"

The Dark Knight shouted. Then he used his sword and blasted a

building. The Inner Senshi watched on the TV.

"The crisis is getting serious! This Dark Knight is destroying

buildings at an alarming rate! The question is where are those

Senshi?"

The reporter reported on the situation. Makoto turned off

the TV. She turned around and looked for Usagi.

"Where's Usagi?"

Makoto asked.

"I didn't even notice her gone. Where did she go?""

Rei asked. Makoto turned the TV on again. The reporter spoke

again.

"The crisis has leveled off with Victory Sailor Moon arriving

on the scene, but she is no match for the Dark Knight. The

situation looks bad for Tokyo right now."

The news reporter reported again. Makoto turned off the TV again.

"Usagi is in trouble, she can't possibly defeat that thing on her

own. Let's go."

Makoto told the others. The Outer Senshi and Constance showed up.

"Come on, Usagi needs help. Let's give her a hand."

Constance ordered.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – day

"It seems that girl cannot even defeat that new monster that fiend

from the future gave me that energy sphere which is actually a

monster, he gave it to me with instructions that the city must

be destroyed by it. He said the future senshi will not be born

if that Dark Knight kills them off here, because they have no

power and haven't met the one who gave them the power. So,

dark Knight, go and destroy that girl… HA! HA! HA!"

Krong laughed.

"Sire, are you sure of this, that you can win with that Dark Knight?

She could ruin your plans."

Ruby asked.

"YES! That dark Knight isn't my monster and those Senshi can't

defeat it, because their powers cannot match it. Their powers

cannot defeat the power of the Dark Knight. So, let's see

how well those Senshi can stand up and defeat that thing!"

Krong ordered. He went back to the view screen.

Tokyo – The park – Day

"So, you cannot fight me all alone can you?"

The Dark Knight asked.

"I can fight you off…"

Victory sailor Moon replied. Then something cut her off.

"HOLD IT!"

The other Senshi spoke.

"Oh, look! The girl scouts are out to play! Well feel my power!"

The Dark Knight spoke. Then he sent a wave of massive power

towards the Senshi, the Senshi fell down.

"Purity Chalice! Make Up!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. She transformed into Purity

Sailor Moon.

"Purity Sword! Strike!"

Purity Sailor Moon called out, however, the attack was deflected

back at her, Purity Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"JUPITER WISE CRACKLING THUNDER DRAGON!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"MARS PURITY FIRE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILENT GLAVE SURPRISE!"

"QUETZAL BLIZZARD ATTACK!"

The attacks went to the Dark Knight, however the Dark Knight

deflected the attacks and the Sailor Senshi crashed to the

ground. Then suddenly the Dark Knight grew to epic size!

"NOW I AM SIXTY FEET TALL! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

The Dark Knight yelled. Suddenly the War Empress appeared

and made Purity sailor Moon grow to epic size. Then she

unified with Purity Sailor Moon.

"WAR EMPRESS POWER UP!"

The War Empress yelled. Her War Bazooka appeared.

"WAR BAZOOKA ATTACK!"

The War Empress yelled and made her trademark attack! A beam

of energy hit the Dark Knight! The Dark Knight exploded.

"Yes, we did it!"

The War Empress cheered. The dust and smoke cleared. The Dark

Knight was undamaged.

"Now feel my attack! Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Knight yelled. The War Empress fell to the ground and

returned to normal size.

"You all are finished!"

The Dark Knight yelled. Are the Senshi finished? Find out on the

conclusion of 'The Dark Knight Strikes!' Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/28/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	49. 49 The Dark Knight Strikes, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 49

"The Dark Knight Strikes, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: **You'll catch a preview of the Senshi's powers from**

**Passion of Oneself V! You don't want to miss this!**

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

49

"YOU ARE ALL MINE!"

The Dark Knight spoke as he blasted his energy at the Sailor Senshi.

Then the Sailor Senshi was teleported by an unknown force.

"Where are we?"

Usagi asked.

"This is where I live."

Rei replied.

"And someone brought us here."

Makoto stated.

"Yeah, who?"

Haruka asked.

"I did."

The Emissary spoke as she appeared.

"Why? People will be hurt if we don't stop him."

Constance stated.

"Don't worry, I have asked the Bird Sailor Senshi to come here

from the future since it is their monster."

The Emissary replied.

"Bird Sailor Senshi?"

The Sailor Senshi asked.

"I am sorry I have to do this. I am under orders! The leader of

the Bird Sailor Senshi says you cannot see them because they are

from the future! I'll place you all in a force field, when they

defeat the fiend, the force field will break. farewell!"

The Emissary explained the situation. Then she powered up a

force field. Then the Emissary vanished.

"Bird Sailor Senshi, eh? Sounds cool!"

Usagi commented.

"Yeah."

Hotaru agreed.

Tokyo – The Park – Day

"Ha! The Sailor Senshi has fled! The Earth is mine!"

The Dark Knight laughed as he spoke. Suddenly, a flash appeared

in the sky, a time porthole opened and some Sailor Senshi came

through the portal and landed on the ground!

"We are here to save the past from that fiend! Ready to call on

Ultimus?"

Crane Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes!"

The others replied.

"Let's do it! Crane!"

"Phoenix!"

"Seagull!"

"Bald Eagle!"

"Snow Owl!"

"Metal Falcon Bird!"

"Quetzal!"

"Hawk!"

"We call on the power of Ultimus!"

The Bird Sailor Senshi called in unison! The Bird Sailor Senshi

transformed into a large light blue bird that was the same size as

two football fields combined. The Ultimus flew towards the Dark

Knight and went right through him! The Dark Knight turned to dust

and exploded! Ultimus vanished and the Future Senshi returned.

"Our job is done! Let's go!"

Crane Sailor Moon spoke. The time portal opened and the Bird

Sailor Senshi vanished through the porthole. The time porthole

closed and the force field around the Sailor Senshi broke.

"I take it that the Bird Sailor Senshi have done their job and

left?"

Haruka asked.

"It looks like it."

Michiru replied.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"The Dark Knight is vanquished! Now it's time for me to take the

Earth for my very own!"

This story was completed on: 10/30/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	50. 50 Prelude To The Final Battle!

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 50

"Prelude To The Final Battle"

Rated: PG

Notes: The Finale draws near! Thanks to all who have read it so far!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

50

"So, those Senshi defeated the Dark Knight. What does Krong have

in store now?"

Makoto asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not a Demon Soldier that's for sure."

Minako stated. Mamoru and Prince Nicolas along with Luna and

Artemis came running.

"Luna, Artemis, Mamo-Chan, and Nicolas."

Usagi called out.

"Usagi, I seen those future Senshi!"

Luna exclaimed.

"Really?"

Usagi asked.

"How?"

Someone asked.

"Alright, alright calm down now… I couldn't see much. They were

in the shadows, I couldn't se most of them. It did like I noticed

two of them."

Luna replied.

"Who?"

Usagi asked.

"One looked like Usagi and the other like Constance. However, the

others looked like I didn't recognize them. The others looked

like they were fourteen or fifteen years of age. They had birds

as part of their powers, they are from the future, but I don't know

when."

Luna replied.

"I see."

Usagi thought out loud.

"It looks like the rest of us are not part of those Future Senshi."

Ami analyzed the situation.

Outer Space – Krong's Palace – Day

"It's time to conquer the earth. Send the Demon Soldiers! Send the

entire army! Let's go and claim the earth for us! Merka, Mug,

and Ruby, let's go!"

Krong announced. Him, his wife, the Demon Soldiers, and his

henchmen went down to earth.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Day

It was dark outside. Suddenly Demon Soldiers appeared all over

the earth.

"The Demon Soldiers have appeared all over the earth. Let's do it!

Victory Moon Power!"

"Victory Mercury Power!"

"Victory Mars Power!"

"Victory Jupiter Power!"

"Victory Venus Power!"

"Victory Saturn Power!"

"Victory Uranus Power!"

"Victory Neptune Power!"

"Victory Pluto Power!"

"Victory White Moon Power!"

The girls cried out.

"MAKE UP!"

They shouted. They transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"Let's go!"

Victory Sailor Moon commanded. They ran off.

"Good luck Minna!"

Luna thought to herself.

"Be safe."

Mamoru told them.

Tokyo –The Park – Day

Krong and his cronies arrived. And so did Victory Sailor Moon

and her friends…

"So, you have arrived? Well then, you are too late! The earth

is now mine!"

Krong yelled.

"I need to stop him from succeeding! Purity Chalice!"

Victory Sailor Moon called out. The Purity Chalice appeared.

"Do you think by using that Chalice, that it will stop me?"

Krong spoke. Then with a little bit of his power, he caused

the Purity Chalice to leave Victory Sailor Moon's hands.

And the Purity Chalice landed into Krong's hands.

"At last, the Purity Chalice is now mine! All that power!

And you have dodged me for a long time! Now the Purity

Chalice is mine and its powers too!"

Krong yelled. Then with his hands, he crushed the Purity

Chalice into a million pieces!

"The Purity Chalice is no more! Its powers are mine! Now

no one can stop me!"

Krong yelled again.

"We are doomed! What do we do now? The Purity Chalice has

been destroyed! There's no way I can call on the War Empress!"

Victory Sailor Moon exclaimed in horror.

"How?"

Victory Sailor Mars asked.

"The War Empress always was channeled through the Purity

Chalice, even if I wasn't transformed as Purity Sailor

Moon. Without the Purity Chalice, there's no way to call

on the War Empress's powers! We must find a way to defeat

Krong and his whole empire or we are all sitting ducks!"

Victory Sailor Moon told them.

"I see. We don't have very many options do we?"

Victory Sailor Uranus asked.

"No."

Victory sailor Moon replied.

"The earth and the universe belong to me!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/31/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	51. 51 End of The Sailor Senshi, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 51

"End of The Sailor Senshi, Part I"

The Crystal Hearts Finale Part I

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the Crystal Hearts Finale! This story was written some time ago, so this chapter does not mention the Bird senshi!  
Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors starts very soon! Next February comes Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation!

By: The Crystal Knight E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

51

Darkness covered the whole earth, Krong the emperor of the Hate Empire had finally conquered the earth! he descended and claimed to make the earth his! His wife joined him by his right side. His henchmen Ruby and Mug also joined him in taking over the earth.  
The Sailor Senshi were powerless in stopping him in taking over the earth. They stood there helpless against the onslaught that Krong had brought on the earth. Krong spoke to the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi was not far from where Krong stood.

"Sailor Senshi, you have lost the fight against me! Now you must surrender to me! If you don't I'll do this..."

Krong spoke. The was a teenage girl standing there scared and Krong used his dark powers and caused the girl's Crystal Heart to come out! The Crystal Heart spun around a few times and then it stopped showing its beautiful shine! Then Krong snapped his fingers and the Crystal Heart shattered! The girl collapsed to the ground!

"See? That's what will happen if you don't surrender to me! see,  
I am a merciful ruler!"

Krong spoke. The girl's Crystal Heart was restored to new!

"Now, I'll give you to think amongst yourselves in surrendering."

Krong told them. The Senshi gathered in a circle to discuss the matter.

"Do we surrender or do we fight?"

Victory Sailor Mars asked.

"I say we fight."

Victory Sailor Jupiter and Victory Sailor Uranus spoke in unison.

"What do you think we should do, Sailor Moon?"

Victory Sailor Mars asked. Usagi was silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"You all cannot defeat him and his cronies. However, I know I can!"

Victory Sailor Moon replied. She put her hands together and caused her Crystal Heart to appear before her. It's beauty shone with intense brightness.

"NO YOU CAN'T!!!"

Victory Sailor Mercury cried. Victory Sailor Mars knew exactly what Usagi was going to do.

"Please, don't go! Don't do it! We need you!"

Victory Sailor Mars pleaded, however, Usagi didn't change her mind.  
Usagi spoke.

"Please understand. Krong is a powerful opponent. He's too strong for you! If I don't sacrifice my life for the sake of others, there will be no peace. If I don't do this, people will continue to be hurt. This is something I cannot no longer ignore. I'll use my Supernova power to destroy the enemies and myself, the Demon Soldiers has appeared all over the earth. My powers will be destroyed along with my life! If I am correct, your powers will cease to exist too."

Victory Sailor Moon replied.

"Please... You can't..."

Luna and Artemis cried.

"Everyone, it's been great, but this old warrior is tired of fighting and this is what I want. I need to accomplish this, so my spirit may be comforted. The horrible trials I have been through is too much on me! Please pray for my success! Farewell!"

With that, Victory Sailor Moon ran off to meet Krong head on.

"KRONG! I THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON, SAILOR MOON WILL STOP YOU DEAD IN YOUR TRACKS! THIS IS WHERE YOUR REIGN ENDS! SUPERNOVA LEVEL 4!"

Victory Sailor Moon told him. Then her power was activated. What will happen next? Will Usagi die? Will Krong be defeated? Find out in the conclusion of Crystal Hearts!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	52. 52 End of The Sailor Senshi, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Crystal Hearts!

Episode 52

"End of The Sailor Senshi, Part II" (Series Finale)

The Crystal Hearts Finale Part II

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the Crystal Hearts Finale! Crystal Princess:

The Saga of The Crystal Sailors starts very soon! Next February

comes Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation! Also, catch

this December a new mini series! it's called:

Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II: Santa Claus Is Kidnapped!

Be there for more excitement! Be there! Thank you for reading!

By: The Crystal Knight

E-Mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway! All others

belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

52

"KRONG! I THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON, SAILOR MOON WILL STOP YOU DEAD IN

YOUR TRACKS! THIS IS WHERE YOUR REIGN ENDS! SUPERNOVA LEVEL 4!"

Victory Sailor Moon told him. Then her power was activated. An Silver

white beam fired from Victory Sailor Moon's body destroying her brooch

and causing her Ginzuishou to fly in the air at high speed! The

Ginzuishou entered a time hole, which had appeared recently. The

Ginzuishou had vanished. her Crystal Heart shattered into a million

pieces! Victory Sailor Moon was retransformed. Then Usagi died. The

Supernova power rushed and destroyed Krong and his cronies! The

Supernova rushed throughout the earth cleansing the earth of the

Demon Soldiers. The Supernova power decimated the powers of the

Sailor Senshi, except Quetzal Sailor White Moon, which activated her

Force field and protected her powers from being decimated. Soon it

was all over. The power died down. Usagi fell to the ground! Her face

faced the earth. The Senshi waited for a moment before going were

Usagi was. They were right. A second Supernova flashed sending itself

all over the earth making sure all the Demon Soldiers were destroyed.

Like the first time, Quetzal sailor White protected her powers from

the devastation of the powerful Supernova! A bright beam was sent

into Outer Space and destroyed Krong's, space ship! The Supernova

power finally died down into a deafening calm. The Senshi watched in

unbelief of such power that was released! Finally, they ran were

Usagi lain. Rei and Ami got there first.

"Is she?"

Rei asked. Ami felt for a pulse and got none.

"She's gone Rei. She did what said she was going to do. She did it

with complete success! You should be proud for her."

Ami replied.

"I am."

Rei replied. The others arrived. Makoto turned Usagi on her back.

Usagi's clothes were ripped and torn from the blast. Victory

sailor Moon's sword appeared and landed on the ground and shattered

into a million little pieces! The Senshi were grief stricken, knowing

they lost a true friend. The Providers appeared and began to speak.

"The Sacrificial Soldier has performed her task! A splendid job it was!

However, the loss is too great! There's a saying among you humans, 'Who

ever loses their life will gain it!' So, we here by grant your request!

Crystal Heart that belonged to the Princess, be whole again and shine!"

The Providers spoke. The Crystal Heart that was shatter that belonged

to Usagi, suddenly became whole again and started shining!

"WHAT!?! EVERYONE LOOK!"

Ami exclaimed. Usagi's Crystal Heart went back into Usagi and Usagi

revived again. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Everyone? What's going on?"

Usagi asked.

"We restored your life since your friends couldn't do without you!

You no longer be Sailor Moon, however your time as Sailor Moon

will serve you well! restoring your life is our gift to you for

completing your task. Farewell!"

The Providers spoke. Then they vanished.

"Thank you."

Rei thought to herself.

Tokyo – The Park – Day

The Inner and Outer Senshi met again with the War Empress. The War

Empress stood in front of them.

"Thank you everyone! Your efforts has restored my body which I

can reside! Princess, thank you for allowing me to aide you."

The War Empress spoke to them. Then she retransformed into her true

form. She was beautiful. She had silver hair that was long that went

to her feet! She wore a long silver dress, which flowed freely. Her

eyes were green. She was very beautiful. Her war bazooka transformed

into her staff!

"I can do good now. I will rule the remnants of the Hate Empire and

rule it wisely. It will be a kingdom of Love and Justice. I'll teach

the people how to rule wisely! Thank you for everything! Goodbye!"

The War Empress spoke. Then she transformed into a beam of light

and she was gone.

"Thank you, War Empress!"

Usagi thought to herself.

ONE YEAR LATER…

The Inner and Outer Senshi, along with Princess Neferteri met again

for the wedding of the century! The wedding of Usagi Tsukino and

Mamoru Chiba! After a long celebration after the wedding, Mr. and

Mrs. Chiba had left on a honeymoon! And once returning from their

honeymoon, they would live happily for many years to come!

**THE END OF PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS!**

**COMING FEBRUARY 2007, PASSION OF ONESELF V: THE NEXT GENERATION!**

**NEXT TIME ON 'THE NEXT GENERATION…**'

"Hello there! My name is Kyoko! I am cute and I am strong! But

this strange gem appeared before me! Now I am selected to lead

a team of new Sailor Senshi to stop this weird thing from invading!

This will be something to get used to! Want to know more? Be

here next February to find out more!"

A teenage girl with red hair and three long braids spoke.

**Next time on The Next Generation…**

A strange fairy and a metal falcon has appeared in our world

looking for five crystals, which they lost! Usagi and Mamoru

finds these strange crystals and then meets the fairy named

Sparkle! The she tells them that a new terror is about to

enter their world. Sparkle tells them those five teenage girls

must be selected to lead a team against this new threat! What

will happen next? Will they succeed in finding the five girls?

be here for Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation!

This story was completed on: 11/02/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


End file.
